The Tails Collision: Love and Darkness From Within
by Kitsuneharinezuminakkuru
Summary: Tails is controled by an evil force and goes on a rampage, killing the ones he loves. What happens when Cream is the main target? Can Tail be stopped before it's too late? Many romances occur as hearts are broken and dreams come true...the bad ones...
1. Winter Love

_**The Tails Collision**_

NOTE: EVERYONE IS MUCHO OLDER IN THIS STORY! (AGES BELOW)

Sonic: 22

Amy: 19

Shadow: Around Sonic's age

Espio: 23

Tails: 15

Cream: 14

Omega: Maybe a little rusty

Vector: 27

Knuckles: 23

Big: 25

Rouge: 24

Charmy: 13

"It was then that Tails had surges of negative energy race through his body..."

Chapter 1

It was winter and Tails was working in his lab at Sonic's house. He was studying the Chaos Emeralds thoroughly to see if there was more to the Chaos Emeralds than positive and negative energy. He had just started and analysis on one that Sonic had got from Eggman. (Of course Sonic had to blow a few things up bust a few skulls to get it!)

Cream was in the lab with him because well…she Cream and she pretty much likes Tails…a lot!

"Well, this analysis is going to take a few hours and I have nothing to do. So…do you want to do anything, Cream?" Tails asked while getting closer to Cream. As Tails got closer to her she started blush a little.

"Uhhhhh…well…I did want to visit Amy today and see what she was doing but Sonic isn't home. Could you take me on the X-tornado please?" she looked at the floor to hide her blush from Tails but he noticed anyway.

"Sure, I'll take you! If you need to bring anything, now is the time. I'll be waiting outside!"

"Okay!" Cream said joyfully as she walked out and headed upstairs to get the things she brought from Amy's house to here. Tails walked over to the machine to see if it got anything on the Chaos Emerald but all it was doing was spiting out papers of long words, diagrams and other things that only Tails would get. He decided to read those later and went out side to wait for Cream.

She eventually came running out and locking the door with a few things that she brought with her. Tails helped her climb in. She, once again, looked the opposite way of Tails to hide her constant blushing. This time Tails didn't notice. Upon getting in and strapping themselves in, Tails started the X-tornado, which was loud and vibrated, and flew off into the air. While Tails was focusing on flying the ship, Cream was enjoying the view of the snow-covered city. She imagined Tails and her flying in the air together. She then let out a soft sigh.

"You ok, Cream?" Cream jumped up a little when she heard Tails' voice.

"Oh yeah, sure," Tails kept his eyes on the sky and then landed shortly and parked the ship. They both got out and headed for Amy door.

Cream made sure that she had all of her things and knocked on the door several times. No one answered. She knocked on the door several more times. No one answered. Eventually Tails reached in his pocket and took out a ring of keys.

"It's okay Cream, I have a key. Tails got in front of Cream and searched through his keys. He unlocked the door and he stepped in with Cream right behind him. She dropped her stuff and leaned against the wall.

"Whew! That stuff was getting heavy." She looked through the house and found no Amy or anybody else. She was getting a little worried. But when Tails was about to sit on the couch, he saw something he really didn't want to see.

"Whoa," he said as Cream came running to him. She looked as shocked as Tails did as they were staring at Sonic and Amy sleeping on the couch together. They were facing each other with their arms around each other and were up against each other.

"They were obviously making out before we got here. Jeez." Tails rolled his eyes and walked away. Cream stared for a little while because she wouldn't know when she would see this again. She then backed away when she saw them moving a little. That was a sign that they were waking up. Tails and Cream were both ready to see the expressions on their faces when they see Tails and Cream found out what they were doing. They started to get up. Amy yawned and Sonic stretched hi arms. They both looked at each other.

"Hey." Sonic said.

"Hey." Amy said. They were now looking into each other's eyes and eventually pulled together into a kiss. Upon breaking the kiss, they both sat up to find Tails and Cream trying so suppress their laughter.

"WHOA!" Sonic and Amy said together.

"When did you guys get here?"

"J…Jus…just a few…minutes ago…" Tails attempt to suppress his laughter was failing and Sonic and Amy could sense it. Eventually, after a few more moments of staring and chuckles, Cream and Tails finally let all their laughter out and fell to the floor. Sonic and Amy were confused but then realized that Tails and Cream had never seen them together like that. They were a little embarrassed. Sonic and Amy both got up to see that Tails and Cream were busting a gut and looked like they were about to explode.

"Yo…you should have seen you…two…TOGETHER!" Cream yelled

"Yeah! A…and when you got up…yo…you were lik…like…AHHHH!" Tails was about to go boom until he caught his second wind and got up while Cream tried to catch her's.

"Oh boy! Well that was fun but I got to run! I need to see how the analysis is doing! See ya!" And like that, Tails ran out laughing and flew the X-tornado back to Sonic's house.

"Well, I need to check on Cheese! See ya!" She then disappeared upstairs. Sonic and Amy couldn't help being so confused that the just shrugged and just started to wake up a little.

Back at Sonic's house, Tails walked to the basement and checked on the machine. Strangely it said "Analysis Complete" on it and a stack of papers in front of it.

"Uhhhhh. Looks like I got a lot of reading to do." Tails sat down and started to read. Looking at hundreds of facts, reports, diagrams, charts, and a few things Tails already knew. But one thing caught Tails' eye. In one of the papers, explaining how each chaos emerald has the same amount of energy in each of them, said that their was a lot more negative energy in one of them than the rest. Tails got curious. He took out the emerald in the machine and examined it. He wasn't being careful, just curious. He put it back and wondered.

"Hmmm. Maybe Knuckles knows anything about this." Tails looked at the emerald one more time before he left. He darted out and once again to Knuckles' apartment. As Tails was in the air he thought about bringing Cream just for the heck of it. He stopped by Amy's house to pick up Cream who happily agreed to go with Tails. They flew off and THIS time they were off to Knuckles apartment! (Well they stopped for ice cream but that's boring.)

When they got there, Tails and Cream got out and found that the apartment door was unlocked and stepped in. Tails then yelled,

"HEY KNUCKLES!"

"NO!"

"FINE!" Tails slammed the door and turned to Cream.

"He doesn't know anything, does he?" Cream asked.

"Nope, let's go!" Tails pointed to the door and out they went. Tails figured this as a waste of time but Cream just thought of it as more time with Tails.

"Well, I have nothing to do so do you want to go anywhere, Cream?"

"Well, I went to the mall with Amy today, so a walk in the park doesn't sound too bad."

"Okay! The park isn't that far away from here. Do you mind walking there?"

"No, it fine." They started to walk, hand-in-hand, to the park. Although it was winter, Cream always loved to see the snow fall everywhere. She thought it made things more romantic. (Oh! And Cheese is with her. She always remembers her Cheese! Mmmmm!) They reached the park and saw snow-covered paths, frozen, and a great spot for Tails to make his move! (He liked Cream a lot so he thought now would be the time for a serious romantic moment or maybe even a lip-lock that he'll never forget!) After walking and looking at each other, with constant blushing, Tails managed to sit down next to Cream after thoroughly wiping off the snow-blanketed bench. They looked around to see if anybody was coming or anything that would ruin their moment together. Cream brushed off a little spot for Cheese to take a rest on. (That would look so cute if someone drew these three!) After a short time of silence Tails thought of some-kind of conversation-starter.

"So, Cream, anything on your mind that you might want to say?" Tails was hoping that is was going to be something good about him.

"Well, no…not…really. You?" She said knowing that she couldn't just say that she liked him as more than just a close friend.

"Ummm…no…uh." Tails let out a soft sigh and then started spilling the beans.

"Cream. We've known each other for almost all of our lives and we've grown up together. Um…well…I need to tell you something that I've wanted to tell you for quiet awhi..." Tails was interrupted by Cream putting her finger one his mouth. He stopped and turned his head towards Cream who removed her finger from Tails' lips.

"You don't need to say anything else. I get it." She smiled at Tails and slid closer to him. Tails did the same until they were shoulder to shoulder. They looked into their eyes. Tails was still a little confused at first but then he knew where this was all going. Cream was busy looking at the sparkle in Tails' eyes. They got closer and closer to meet each other until their lips touched. They kissed. They both knew that this meant that they were officially going out and were boyfriend and girlfriend. Tails put his arms around Cream's arms and Cream put her arms around Tails' neck. He wrapped both of his tails around her waist and stayed that way for a good two minutes. Cheese closed his eyes and waited until they were done. (Of course he took a few glimpses of them kissing. Who wouldn't? ) They broke the kiss and gazed at each others eyes again.

"_So, this is how it feels," _they both thought as the stare became action. Cream rested her head on Tails' shoulder and Tails leaned his head against her's as they both gazed out into the white sky and saw snow falling gracefully to the ground. This was a forever-changing day for them.

To Tails and Cream, they were all alone, but little did they know, they were being spied on.

???-Ewww! Did you see that?

???-Sure did! Jeez! Didn't know the fox and the rabbit had somethin' goin' on!

???-Yes, quiet interesting. But doesn't it feel weird that we're spying on these two. I mean if I knew we were going to spy on someone it should just be Sonic and Amy. Right?

???- Well we need some variety. We already know Sonic and Amy are just dying to marry each other! Now we need to see what's up with the fox and the rabbit.

???-Aren't we getting a little old for this?

???-Nonsense! This is too much fun! And you get to know so much when you do so!

???-Well, looks like the show is over! Let's beat it! They tip-toed out of the bushes and out of the park unseen.

"So, I guess this means that, we're…uh" Tails tried to get the words out but they couldn't seem to get out to her.

"Girlfriend and boyfriend?" Cream finished the sentence and looked at Tails. Same for him.

"Y…yeah." They looked at each other and had one final kiss to end the romantic moment. (Just what Tails wanted! . ) This one last for a little longer to ensure that they loved each other. Upon breaking the kiss, they stood up and brushed their cloths and fur off.

"Well, do you want to stay in the park for a little longer or do you want me to drop you off back at Amy's house?"

"How about I stay with you wherever you go?" She said softly as she wrapped her arms around Tails' neck. They looked at each other eyes deeply to see how beautiful they were. Now they were being extra friendly to each other now that they know that they are going to be boyfriend and girlfriend. Tails put his arms around the top of her waist and wrapped his tails under them. They leaned their heads together.

"Sound fine to me." Tails said softly as he kissed her on the forehead. They unraveled themselves and stood next to each other. Hand-in-hand, they were walking back to the X-tornado with a happy Cheese behind them.

_"Yes!" _Tails thought.

_"I can't wait!" _Cream thought. They had no idea what fate had in store for them…


	2. A Nightmare and the Beast Awakened

_**The Tails Collision**_

Chapter 2

At Amy's house:

"Well that was kind of mean of them to sneak up on us like that!" Amy said while fixing the couch that they made out on. (Barf!) Sonic was sitting on the other couch watching the new waiting for something about Eggman to come up.

"Well, it was kind of stupid to just do it there and not somewhere private." Sonic said.

"Well, SOMEBODY did suggest that but and a CERTAIN SOMEONE just couldn't wait!

"What! I…I was a little anxious!"

"A little? You pounced on me, you little…"

"Alright, alright, I get it! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done that. But you have to admit it was kind of fun!"

"Yeah…but that still doesn't take away from what happened. Oh well. I'm going to make us some lunch," she said while walking towards the kitchen. Sonic remained at the couch and put on a wide smile.

_"That was fun!" _Sonic thought. He got up and walked in the kitchen.

"What are you making for lunch, Amy?"

"I don't know. What do you want?" Sonic got close behind Amy and wrapped his arms around the top of her waist and sat his chin on her shoulder.

"How about some chili dogs?" Amy leaned her head toward Sonic's

"Sounds good." They kissed and Amy went to work. Sonic walked out of the kitchen and onto the couch. He then fell into a deep sleep.

_It was in the late afternoon when_ _Sonic ran down the streets as fast as he could until he had reached the spot of the explosion. Sonic stopped in front of Amy's house. He walked towards the door that quickly fell when Sonic tried to open it. He stepped in to see a glimpse of a black colored, 4-tailed fox fly out of the house, broken glass, busted furniture, giant holes in the floor, and his beloved Amy lying in a pool of blood. Sonic rushed over to her and placed his hands under her not minding the blood on his gloves and slightly lifted her up. Tears started to run down his face._

_"Amy. AMY! W…wake up, please. Amy!" He put his head down as he started to cry, tears fell off of Sonic's face and his breath became very heavy. He leaned his head towards Amy's face and shook her a little._

_"AMY! AMY, PLEASE WAKE UP!" he yelled, but no answer._

_"No. No! Th…this can't be happening! It can't be!" He put Amy down and stared at the blood that had been absorbed into his gloves. He squeezed his hand and yelled out a loud scream._

_"RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sonic put his head down once again and took deep breaths in and out. He got up and put his hands under her and picked her up. Blood dripped off of Amy's torn cloths and ran down Sonic's arms. He ran out of the house and to a nearby hospital._

"Sonic…Sonic! Wake up you idiot!" Amy said while slapping Sonic's head. He jumped a little and opened his eyes to find Amy sitting next to him with a worried face on her.

"Sonic, are you ok? You were crying in your sleep. Is something wrong?" Sonic got up and wiped the tears off of his face.

"Y…yeah, I'm fine. Just a little nightmare. Sorry if I scared you." He looked at Amy who got closer to him and pulled him into an embrace. She rested her head on Sonic's shoulder. Sonic leaned his head on Amy's and smiled at the thought that she was still alive. But Sonic still couldn't get the nightmare out of his head.

_"What happened? Who was the fox? Tails? No, that can't be right. He would never do such a thing. Besides, he had four tails. As if two weren't enough! Why did I dream about this? Is this…the future?" _Sonic thought. He had many questions that he knew couldn't be answered now. What could fate have in store for Sonic? He was scared to death. Sonic held Amy and wish that he could never let go.

"I love you." He said softly. Amy's heart skipped a beat and blushed furiously.

"I…I love you too, Sonic."

Back to Tails and Cream! (. )

Tails and Cream walked hand-in-hand to the X-tornado. They climbed into the ship and flew to Sonic's house. (Well, they stopped for ice cream, had a romantic moment, and kissed but it was pretty much the same thing that happened at the park.) They arrived at Sonic's house, parked the ship and came inside.

"So, now that we're boyfriend and girlfriend, what do you want to do now?" Cream asked while standing extremely close to Tails. He blushed.

"Well actually, I was going to check out the emerald down in my lab one more time before I put it away for good."

"Okay! I'll go with you!" Cream followed Tails into the lab. Cream sat down on a chair next to the machine that contained the emerald and Tails sat in front of it. For a few moments, they stared at each other, wondering how they would spend their time together as boyfriend and girlfriend. Tails turned his head away from Cream and opened the machine. The emerald looked fine. Tails picked it up, turned it around and started to examine it. Cream loved the way Tails did things. It made her feel dumb, but at least she was with Tails.

Tails turned the emerald one more time before he was going to put it away for good. It was then that the emerald was lifted off of Tails hand. The emerald started to rise and then stopped in the air. It then started to glow a dark black color. Tails and Cream could only watch as the emerald stayed in that position for a few moments. Tails found all of his bravery and stood up. He went to touch the emerald when something shot out of it and collided with Tails. Tails flew back and hit the wall.

"Tails!" Cream ran over to Tails who was now lying on the ground.

It was then that Tails had surges of negative energy race through his body…

The emerald had fallen to the ground but did not break. She ran by his side and knelt down to get closer to him. He was breathing fine, but when he opened his eyes, they now glowed a blood-red color. Cream got up and backed away a few steps. Tails stood up, turn towards Cream and walked slowly towards her. He was weak so he walked a little funny. She walked back as far as she could until she reached the wall. Tails continued to walk towards her. When he got right in front of her, he his hand up and reached slowly for her neck to choke her. Cream turned her head and tried to avoid him. Tails' hand got closer and closer to her neck until his arm fell. He closed his eyes and fell right in front of Cream. She immediately changed her mood from cautious to worry as she picked Tails up. He was heavy but she managed to carry him out of the lab and onto a couch on the living room.

He rested there for a few minutes and woke up. His eyes were back to normal now. Cream let out a sigh of relief.

"C…Cre…Cream? I…is that you?" He was extremely weak now but he put all his strength into his hand and put it on her shoulder. Cream put her hand on top of his and started to rub it gently.

"Tails, are you ok?" Cream got closer to Tails to make sure that he was alright. Tails tried his best to sit up but came crashing down anyway.

"I'm so weak, I can't even get up. It's…scaring me." Tails put his head down and then turned to face Cream, who was trying to calm him down while trying to do the same for her. He smile and gathered all his strength and courage to put his other hand on her shoulder. He leaned his face towards her and kissed her. (On the lips! Yay!) Her eyes grew wide. She became calmer now to know that her Tails was fine. He broke the kiss and lie back down.

"Thank you, Cream. I really do need some one right now. Any way I can repay you?" He said weakly. Cream put her and hand on Tails' cheek and stared into his eyes.

"You already did." They both sighed and turned away.

"What was that? It just came right towards me and just took me over. All I could remember was being in total darkness. I was unable to move. I couldn't do anything. I was…scared."

"Well your okay now. You scared me when you got up. You walked towards me and tried to choke me…I couldn't believe you would do such a thing. I was scared…scared to know that you would have actually…k…killed me." She put her head down and started to cry. Tails felt all too guilty. He put his arms around her and pulled her into an embrace. She cried on his chest as Tails rubbed the back of her head.

"Cream, you have to realize that I would never do such a thing. It's not like me, and I told you, I couldn't control myself. I…I'm sor…"

"Promise me." She said softly.

"Hmm?" He looked down upon her.

"Promise me…that you'll never scare me like again, please." She tried to stop crying but the tears wouldn't stop.

"Cream…"

"PROMISE ME!" Her head shot up and almost nailed Tails in the chin. She was crying even worse.

"I promise," he said softly. He leaned closer to her face. She blushed and leaned closer to his. Their lips touched and embraced each other tightly. They both hoped that they would never go through this again.

Just then, the front door started to open…


	3. Is Tails dead or Possesed?

_**The Tails Collision**_

Chapter 3

The door opened slowly. Someone walked in. Tails and Cream didn't hear it so they continued to stay in their embrace and kissing state. He took a few more steps in. It was Knuckles. Knuckles had a disgusted look on his face.

"Yo! I'm right here!" He shouted. They broke the kiss immediately and turned their heads to find Knuckles staring at them. Cream darted up and stepped away from Tails. Tails got in his original position. Cream stared at the ground playing with her fingers while Tails had a worried and surprised look on his face. Knuckles was still in shock.

"Uhhhhh, yeah. I was just coming to see if Sonic was here. I need to talk to him." Cream jumped to the rescue.

"Oh! Well, he's actually at Amy's house right now!"

"Oh. Ok. I guess I'm going to Amy's house. You two have fun!" Knuckles waved goodbye while running out the door. Tails sat up a bit.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" But before Knuckles could answer him, he was already out the door, and in his car. They heard him drive off and then let out a sigh of relief. Cream sat on the other end of the couch where Tails' feet were. Cream looked at him.

"Well, that was kind of embarrassing." She blushed and looked at Tails who was looking at the floor.

"Yeah. Man, I feel like Sonic. Oh well." They both looked at each other and stared to laugh. They realized how uncomfortable Knuckles must have been. Cream lied down next to Tails who made some room for her. Now they looked exactly like Sonic and Amy on the couch. They looked at each other's eyes and held each other. Once again, they were coming closer and closer to kiss, until Tails had another surge of negative energy rush through him. His eyes turned blood red again and sat up. Cream got scared and got up immediately. It only lasted for a few seconds until Tails' body became very weak. His eyes returned to normal and collapsed onto the couch again. Cream was relieved to know it was over but disappointed the Tails broke his promise. She shook Tails a little, but he didn't wake up.

"Tails. Tails! Wake up!" No answer.

"TAILS! PLEASE, WAKE UP!" No answer. He wasn't even breathing. She put her head down and started to cry.

"No…Tails. I love you. I don't want you to go…not now." She said under her breath. She didn't want to loose her Tails now, it was too soon. She got up and rushed to the phone.

"I need to call Amy. She'll know what to do."

To Knuckles!

"I can't believe I walked into Sonic's house with them making out! Uhhh! That was nasty!" He pulled up into Amy's driveway and parked his car. He got and walked towards the front door. He opened it to find Sonic and Amy in a tight embrace and kissing. Knuckles was getting extremely tired of this. As if walking into one wasn't enough.

"HEY! I'M RIGHT HERE!" Sonic and Amy jumped a little and instantly split apart. They looked at Knuckles as he had an angry look on his face.

"You know what? You know what? I'm going to find my own girl to make out with! Huh? Huh? Yeah! That's exactly what I'm going to do! You'll see! You'll all see!" He turned around and exited the house, slamming the door behind him. Sonic and Amy shrugged their shoulders.

Outside, he pulled out his cell phone and called Rouge.

"Hey! Fine, fine. You? Cool! Uh…yeah, Rouge, I was wondering if you would, you know, uh…huh? Oh really? Is 6:00 okay? Cool! See you then, sweet cheeks! Ok, I'm sorry, I won't! I promise! Bye!" He snapped his phone shut and walked towards Amy's door again. He opened it and poked his head in.

"Ha!" He yelled to them. Then the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Amy said as she leaped off the couch and walked towards the phone. Knuckles came in and sat next to Sonic. They both listened in.

"Hello? Hey Cream! Huh? What's wrong?" Sonic and Knuckles were getting curious.

"Oh my gosh! Are you sure? Calm down, Cream!" A tear ran down Amy's face and fell off. Sonic and Knuckles noticed and were beginning to worry.

"Ok! Ok! It's going to be ok! Sonic, Knuckles and I are on our way!" She put the phone down and hung up. Sonic stood up.

"Amy, what's wrong?" He walked closer to her. She started to cry harder.

"C…Cream thinks Tails is…is dead!"

"WHAT!" Knuckles shot up and Sonic was blow away. They all ran out of the house. Sonic and Amy got in one car and Knuckles got in his. They drove off to Sonic's house all worried sick.

They rushed out of their cars and slammed the door open.

"TAILS!" they all yelled as they saw Tails lying on the couch on his side facing away from everybody and Cream crying next to him. Sonic rushed over to Tails with Knuckles behind him and Amy rushed to Cream to comfort her.

"Man, this isn't like Tails." Sonic said while turning Tails over so that he would lie on his back. Tails was like a puppet; it seemed that he didn't have any control over his limbs or his entire body. Cream was crying heavily while Amy was trying to calm her down by embracing her and rubbing her back repeating to her that is was going to be okay. Sonic put his ear on Tails' chest to see if hear could hear or feel a heart beat, but there was nothing. He then put two fingers on Tails' wrist to see if he could get a pulse, but there was nothing. Sonic stepped away a little and stood up. He put his head down and shook it. He couldn't help but shed a tear for his lost brother.

"H…he's…dead, but how?" Everybody looked at Sonic with depressing looks on their faces.

"Last time I checked on them, Cream and Tails were doing just fine making out! I don't understand what could have happened!" Knuckles shrugged his shoulders.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa…whoa, back up second there. They were…making out?" Sonic turned his head towards Cream who lifted her head from her cupped hands and stared at everybody.

"Ummm, yes, we did. But that's not why he's…he's…" Cream put her head back into her cupped hands and began to cry once more. Amy looked at her.

"Oh Cream, why didn't you tell us you were in love?"

"I…I knew it was going to be a shock for everyone, so Tails and I wanted to keep it a secret for a little while."

"Yeah, however, Knuckles just blurted it out so it's not that much of a secret anymore."

Sonic smiled, but it only made Cream more despondent.

"Boy, this is…so sudden" Knuckles put his head down.

"Did anything happen to Tails that you noticed or could have possibly happened to him?" Amy asked Cream. Cream was trying her best to stop crying, but the tears wouldn't stop, until she remembered the time when the emerald shot something out into Tails. This had been happening ever since. She finally halted her crying and cleared her throat.

"Well, there was that time when Tails…" Before Cream could finish, Tails opened his eyes. Everyone was relieved to see that Tails woke up, but then they noticed that Tails' eyes were glowing red. Cream shot up and backed away immediately. Amy stood up.

"Cream, what's wrong?"

"Everybody, get back!" Cream yelled. Everybody took few steps back.

"What's wrong with him?" Just then, Tails sat up and got off the couch and turned towards Cream. He slowly walked towards. Cream backed away from him. To Sonic, it definitely looked like Tails wanted to kill her, so he jumped into action by getting in front of Cream and spread his arms apart. Tails stopped the minute he saw that.

"Yo Tails, this isn't like you! You need to sit down and calm yourself down." Tails got mad and clutched a fist.

"Kill all who oppose me…"

"Huh?" Sonic was confused but put his guard up a little. Tails then ran towards Sonic, jumped in the air, and kicked Sonic right it the face. The blow threw Sonic against the wall. Tails wasn't through with him though. He ran towards Sonic again and this time was ready to punch him in the chest. Sonic quickly evaded and Tails' hand went through the wall. He turned his head towards Sonic and removed his fist from the wall. Amy snuck Cream upstairs with Cheese and stayed quiet while things got solved downstairs.

"Tails! What's the matter with you?" Sonic yelled while evading Tails' kicks. He eventually tangled Sonic in his tails and threw him across the floor. Knuckles lunged towards and grabbed him. Tails was squirming to try to get free from his grasp. Knuckles was holding on to him tight. Tails bit Knuckles' arm and Knuckles immediately let go of Tails.

"AHHH! You son of a…" Before he could finish cursing, Tails grabbed Knuckles by his neck and threw him at Sonic who was trying to get up but was taken down by Knuckles.

"Alright Tails, we tried the easy was, now I'm going to have knock the good right back into you," Knuckles said. Tails spread his legs apart and rose to fingers, then signaled them to come forward. They both got mad and stood up. Knuckles ran towards him and tried to punch him across the face but Tails evaded by jumping in the air and landing next to him. Knuckles swung his fist in Tails' direction and got him right in the face. He did it a second time with his other fist and a third time with the other one. He also grabbed his shoulders, pulled Tails down, kneed him in the chest, grabbed him by the neck and put him up against the wall. By now, Tails was bleeding from his mouth a little and breathing heavily.

"Tails, I don't want to do this! C'mon dude, wake up!" Tails looked at Knuckles.

"…Never…" He grabbed Knuckles' arm and grasped it tightly. He then sent bolts of strong negative energy from his hand, down Knuckles' arm and straight to his body. He go electrocuted and flew back, burnt to a crisp. Tails got down and turned towards Sonic's direction. Not ready for the impact from Sonic's speed ball, he flew back and hit the wall, almost collapsing everything on it. Amy and Cream were getting scared upstairs.

Tails fell to the floor and closed his eyes. Sonic and Knuckles just stood there to see if he would get back up. Amy and Cream peeked downed to see if it was over. Tails started to breath again and slightly opened his eyes. Not noticing that Tails' eyes were back to normal, Knuckles ran towards and lifted him by the neck. Sonic ran to Knuckles. Tails grabbed Knuckles' hands and started kicking his feet.

"Knuckles let him go! He's back to normal." Knuckles, finally realizing what he was doing, put Tails down gently. He started to breath heavy, and wiped off the blood from his mouth. He looked at the blood on his glove and got scared.

"W…what did you guys…do…to me?" He looked at them. Sonic walked towards Tails and put his hand on his shoulder.

"It's a long story, but you have to hear it." Knuckles shook his head.

_"I needed that!" _he thought.

_Thanks for reading this chapter! Hope you liked it! Please send in reviews if i need any improving or comments! Thanx! Mucho appriciated!_


	4. Sperated With a Hint of Death?

_**The Tails Collision**_

Chapter 4

Everyone was huddled around the couch. Tails in the middle, Sonic and Knuckles next to Tails, Cream next to Sonic and Amy stood behind the couch.

"I…I did…what?" Tails was very weak from the negative energy overcoming him and on top of that, from getting beat up by Sonic and Knuckles.

Tails couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I couldn't have hurt you guys! You guys are my best friends!"

"But you did," Knuckles said, "and you were relentless." Tails put his head down in disbelief. Sonic put his hand on Tails' shoulder.

"C'mon, Tails. It's okay. Don't beat yourself up for it." Sonic smiled.

"Why should I? You guys already did it for me!" They all laughed, Knuckles especially since he was practically going to kill Tails.

"Cream and I got scared so we hid upstairs until things settled down." Tails put his head down once again. Amy felt awful.

"Oh, Tails…I'm…"

"Can I…speak to Cream alone, please?" Cream blushed and looked at Tails.

"Uhhh…yeah sure," Sonic said while getting up, "Alright, you hear the man, up, up, up!" He led everybody outside by rolling his wrists and pushed everyone outside and closed the door so that they could have so real privacy. Cream slid next to Tails.

"Yeah Tails?" Tails lifted his head and turned towards Cream with a heartbreaking look on his face. Cream knew that this couldn't have been good.

Outside, everyone was waiting impatiently to go back in.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Amy asked.

"Probably something about their _love_!" Sonic said while puckering his lips. Amy sighed and looked in the window. They were just talking.

Inside:

"Cream…I'm sorry…"

"Please Tails; I don't want you to think that I don't like you anymore because of what's been hap…"

"I broke our promise." Tails closed his eyes.

"Tails…"

"No…I did. A…and I'm so sorry. Now with everything going on now, I've decided on one thing that'll keep everyone safe."

"What?" Cream got closer to Tails to the point where they were shoulder to shoulder.

"For everyone's safety and yours especially, Cream, I've decided that…we should separate…" Cream started to tear.

"No. No! Tails, you can't do that! I like you too much…I…I…I love you." She put her head down and cried harder. Tails put his arms around her and pulled her into a tight embrace. Wishing that he wouldn't her go, she cried at her very worse. Tails felt completely horrible. Could Cream and he live separate? Cream couldn't, she couldn't go a day without her Tails. He rubbed her back fur, feeling how soft and warm it was, and kept on saying that he was sorry, but it was something that he had to do. All she could do was cry on his chest and worse and worse about what was happening now and what her future was going to be like without Tails.

"Tails…I don't want you to go…you can't…YOU CAN'T!" Tails held her closer.

"Please Cream," he said while brushing her hair back. She looked up at him with her tears flowing from her eyes, down her face, and down Tails' chest, "no more crying. This is getting harder than it should be. I don't want you to be sad; I just want what's best for everyone.

"Well what's best is not best for everyone, especially us. Tails, you can't leave. I…It's just…not right. I would be miserable without you. I couldn't deal with that. I feel so alone when I'm not with you."

"Yes, I know, but it's better than you getting into harm's way or worse…killed." Tails started to chock on the word and started to tear. (But not a lot) He looked down at Cream and she looked up at him. Now they truly knew how beautiful each other's eyes were. They sparkled from their tears and the sunlight. The both put on a small smile, leaned closer and closer to each other until their lips met and came together into a kiss. They knew that this may be their last kiss, so they made it nice and long. Of course Tails didn't forget to wrap his tails around Cream's slender waist. Their blushes washed their faces. They wouldn't let go. They didn't want to. They wanted to spend the rest of their lives together.

Of course they really didn't have that much privacy at all with everyone looking through the window and watching them make out for probably the last time.

"Aww…how cute!" Amy said while looking at Sonic.

"He finally found someone. I'm glad. Who knew it would be Cream." Sonic said. Knuckles said nothing and didn't even look because he had already seen them kiss before. He was just hoping that he and Rouge will bond the same way. Amy and Sonic got out from the window. They started to hear footsteps coming closer to them and heard buzzing. It was Vector, Charmy, and Espio. Since it has been about 7 years, Charmy had gotten much bigger, but still has the same immature and energetic attitude as he always had. Vector had not changed that much, he only got bigger, tougher, bossier, and is going out with Cream's mom. As for Espio, he had mastered many ninja and martial arts techniques and has also grown taller which made him faster.

"Hey! Why's everybody outside?" Vector shouted.

"Well, if you must know, Tails and Cream are having a little alone time inside." Amy said with a snobbish voice.

"Oooooooooooh! Heh heh heh!" Charmy laughed at the sound "alone time."

"What's so funny?" Espio said while looking up to Charmy.

"N…Nothing!"

"Hey! Don't forget the real reason why we're here!" Vector slammed his hand on top of Charmy that sent him descending down.

"Uhhh, I think they already know that Tails and Cream are boyfriend and girlfriend!"

"What makes you say that, Espio?"

"Well, they are having some "alone time" aren't they?"

"Vector…we already know they love each other. You didn't need to come all the way over here to tell us!" Knuckles still didn't move and inch since they ere out there.

"So…you wouldn't mind if we stepped in the house now, would you?"

"NO!" They all shouted but Vector came closer to the door anyway.

To the inside!

They broke the kiss and stared at each other's eyes again. Cream had stopped crying a little. Same goes for Tails.

"Tails…don't go…please."

"I'm sorry, Cream, but it's something that I need to deal with on my own. I don't want you to get hurt anymore. I'm sorry."

"Tails…"

"Good bye, Cream." He pulled away from her, got off the couch and started for the door.

"Tails! Wait! PLEASE COME BACK!" Tails turned his head.

"I'm sorry…it's what has to be done…"

"NO! TAILS!" Just when Vector was about to open the door, Tails came out, running for the X-tornado, and leaving a trail of tears behind him. Everyone was in shock and Vector had been hit hard by the door, bending his snout a little. Amy was disappointed, Knuckles didn't care, and Sonic was sad, furious, and confused all at the same time.

"Tails! TAILS! Where are you going?" He didn't acknowledge him and didn't stop running. Tails was almost at his ship when Sonic appeared in front of him and spread his arms out, like when Tails went evil. Tails still didn't stop and pushed Sonic out of the way knocking him to the ground. Tails boarded his ship and quickly closed the cockpit. He started the ship and took off. All Sonic could do is watch as his brother took off to who knows where for who knows why. He shook his head in incredulity. He walked back towards the door and entered the house. Everybody was already inside and saw that Cream was nowhere to be found. Amy went upstairs to see if Cream was there. She was in her room baling her eyes out. Amy knocked on the door.

"GO AWAY! NOBODY CAN COME IN BUT TAILS!"

"But Cream…"

"GO!" Amy stepped away from the door and headed downstairs. Knuckles was sitting on the couch and Sonic was staring out the window as he saw the last of the X-tornado's engine smoke. Amy was disappointed about how everyone was acting. She was depressed. She walked over to the couch and checked what time it was. It was 5:30 p.m. Knuckles got up.

"Well, I need to go get ready to meet Rough by this fancy place for dinner tonight. If Rouge sees me with blood on gloves, it's over."

"So, it's like a date?" Any perked up a little.

"Yeah, a date." Knuckles was hoping that it was going to turn into a night he would never forget.

"Gotta run Sonic, See ya!"

"See ya, man." Knuckles ran out the door, into his car, and drove over to his apartment. Sonic got away from the window and sat on the couch next to Amy.

"I feel really bad for Cream. It's not like that for Tails to run off like that!" Amy looked at Sonic.

"Yeah. Who know what happened to my bro. They were just doing fine making out on the couch and Tails wasn't "evil" when he came out. He was just sad. He flew off without saying good bye." Sonic thought about what had happened just a few minutes ago with Tails and started to get enraged.

"Fine. If this is the way he wants it to go, then best just leave him and Cream alone." Amy was disappointed at what Sonic had said.

"Sonic...You can't just let them go with at least giving them some comfort. I heard Cream upstairs in her room. She was crying her eyes out. We have to do something." Sonic shook his head.

"I think they should just solve this problem on their own."

"Well, I'm helping." Amy got up and walked up the steps. Sonic shook his head one more time. He watched Amy go up the stairs and then got up. He ran out the door and went to find Tails.

Tails Time:

Tails sat in the seat in the cockpit of his ship. He was still tearing a bit from what had happened. His hands were grasping the controls tightly.

_"Why…why me? Why did this have to happen to me? It's ruining my life! I can't be with Cream anymore, and I need to stay away from my friends, too! Cream…the one girl I loved, besides Cosmo. (Sigh) How will I be able to make things right? I can't do this on my own though. I'm going to have to seek help. Someone that is a little smarter than me. Him. He'll know what to do. I'm just afraid to know what might happen when I ask him." _ Tails had many thought rushing through his head. He then spotted Sonic on his radar. He was following him. Tails didn't want Sonic to get caught up in his problem.

"Sonic…please go away. I don't need your hel..." Then, it hit Tails. What he feared the most had happened now. Tails had yet another surge of negative energy speed through him. He fought it as much as he could because he knew what would happen if his "evil side" had taken control of the ship.

"G…et…out of my…body…you…basterd!" Tails couldn't control himself any longer and snapped. He wasn't Tails anymore. It was him again, and now he knew that this was the perfect time to destroy Sonic for good.

"Well look who's in control now." He looked at the radar to see that Sonic was still following him.

"Hmmm. Looks like a certain blue hedgehog wants to play." Tails made sure he loaded his rocket launchers and set Sonic as the main target. It didn't matter to him if anything else got ruined.

"I wonder where Tails is going." Sonic kept his eyes on where he was running and the ship. Suddenly the ship spun in the air leaving a trail of missiles hurdling towards Sonic. Sonic's eyes grew wide and quickly ran a different direction away from the missiles. The missiles exploded on impact, leaving giant craters in the ground.

"What is Tails thinking?" Then Sonic realized that it probably wasn't Tails, it was the person control him.

"That guy has been giving me trouble but this is insane!" Sonic ran faster to try to get closer to the ship, but it increased in speed and was escaping Sonic's sight. Sonic ran faster and faster as he got more furious at Tails.

"Looks like regular missiles won't work for such a speedy hedgehog such as him. Let me try some heat-seeking ones. Let's se if he'll out-run them!" Tails launched 3 heat-seeking missiles. Sonic noticed them and tried to quickly equivocate from those. They followed him. He ran in circles, zigzags, and other weird paths until the missiles got too confused and blew up. Sonic let out a sigh of relief and caught up to the ship again.

"Ah, a pesky little thing you are! How about I just shoot you down instead?" He prepared his guns, lasers, and any other rapid fire weapon you can think of, and they all aimed for Sonic.

"Ready…FIRE!" Bullets, lasers, and cannons were all firing at Sonic.

"WOAH!" he sped up to get away from the projectiles. They were catching up to him. Sonic ran through a few allies but the projectiles still tried to bring him down. He had to find some shelter. He couldn't find any shelter that Tails could shoot down, so he hid in the sewers. He fell down and landed in a pool of sewage waste.

"Ewww! This smell's going to sty on me for awhile. At least I lost that crazy fox." He poked his head out of the sewers and saw the ship fly by. This was his chance to try to get on board. He ran towards the ship, jumped roofs, getting higher and higher until he finally grabbed onto the wing of the ship. He pulled himself up and worked his way to the cockpit.

"Damn! What in this blasted ship will destroy that hedgehog?" He looked at off the cockpit window to see that Sonic was on the X-tornado.

"Well, looks like he never gives up for the ones he loves. Screw this plane; I'll just deal with him myself." Tails put the ship on Auto-pilot and climbed out of the cockpit. He walked towards Sonic who standing his ground now that they were on a much dangerous place.

"Well look who came up to play; it's my old friend, Sonic."

"WHAT?" Sonic could hear him because of the loud noise from the plane flying.

"I said, look who came to play, it's my old friend, Sonic!"

"WHAT?"

"I SAID, LOOK WHO CAME TO PLAY, IT'S…OH FORGET THIS!" Tails moved closer to Sonic and said it normally.

"Well, look who came to play; it's my old friend, Sonic!" This time, Sonic heard him.

"Where's Tails?"

"Him? Oh, well, he's not here at the moment. But, I'll gladly substitute for him!" Tails got ready to fight, same goes for Sonic. They had to be careful; either of them could fall off.

Tails ran towards Sonic, slid down and grinded his foot across the steel of the ship to trip Sonic. Sonic jumped in the air, avoiding Tails, sped balled down back to Tails. He looked up to see Sonic hurdling towards him. He jumped out of the way and Sonic crashed down onto the ship leaving quiet a dent in it. He quickly recovered. Tails ran up to Sonic and grabbed him be the neck. As he was running, he pushed Sonic against the ship, grinding him against it. He pushed Sonic against a wing of the ship and charged his hand. Sonic shook his head to recover. When he saw Tails' hand hurdling to his face, he quickly stopped him by grabbing his arm. Surges of negative energy run up Sonic arm and electrocuted his body, causing him to let go of Tails arm, allowing him to Sonic into the wing enough to break the wind in half, which it did. There was an explosion, the wing fell off the ship, and Sonic was struggling to get up. He was on the edge of the ship. As the smoke cleared, Sonic could see Tails' figure coming closer and closer, his bright red eyes lighting through the smoke. Sonic was getting scared. Finally, Tails appeared out of the smoke with an evil smirk on his face. He knew he had Sonic cornered and he could do nothing about it. He walked closer to him until he was right in front of him.

"Now, to finish you off once and for all you pest!" Tails bent down slightly and grabbed Sonic's neck and held him off the edge. If Tails let go, Sonic would fall to his death.

"How does it feel…to be helpless and scared? I should know…out of all the times I had to save myself! But now look, who's going to save you now? Not me, not anymore." Sonic was dreading every moment of this. He never thought that something like this was going to happen, especially with Tails. He was bleeding from different parts of his face and his arm.

"T…Tails…don…don't you remember me? It's me…S…Sonic! Your friend…your brother…"

"Of course I remember you…and I always will…even after death." Tails let go and Sonic fell. He watched as he fell lower and lower and lower. Tails kept the same evil smirk on face.

"Good bye, Sonic the Hedgehog…" Tails walked back to the cockpit, brushing the snow on his fur. While walking back, he felt and urge of good race through his body.

"Uhhh! You stay out of this! You're not coming back out again!" Tails held on to the fur on his chest. His body was getting very weak. He dropped to his knees, trying as hard as he could to stop Tails from getting back in control. He fell on his side and kept on trying to get Tails away from him.

"GET OUT OF MY BODY YOU DAMN FOX!" Finally, Tails couldn't hold Tails' strength any longer and gave up. He returned back to normal.

"For a moment, Tails just lay there on the cold, steel of the ship. It was warmer by the engines in the back of the ship, but Tails was at the other end though. He then got up and put his arms around him, shivering.

"W…what am I doing…up here?" He looked in the cockpit to see that the ship was on auto-pilot. Since Tails was up there, he might as well just enjoy the view. He kept his arms around him tightly, looking over the edge at the snow covered forest. Then Tails remembered.

"Oh yeah! I have to see Eggman!" Tails walked over to the controls and, well, took control of the ship. He flew off into white sky...with him right behind him...


	5. The Real Beast Comes to Kill

_**The Tails Collision**_

Chapter 5

Knuckles arrived at the apartment building, went up to his apartment and got ready to go on his first date with Rouge. He ran in the apartment, got undressed, took a shower, shaved, brushed his teeth, and brushed quills back, put on some casual cloths on, and made sure he looked sharp.

"Gotta look great for Rouge," He looked at himself in the mirror once more and ran out the door, down the steps and out of the building and to his car in the parking lot. He drove off to Rough's house where he was going pick her up. As he drove his car to Rouge's house he couldn't think of a way to make sure that they would kiss.

"Should I just make a bunch of romantic remarks or just jump her? No, that wouldn't work. She might not like that. Hmmm. Rouge has always been the mysterious type, and the hard to impress kind. Man, what am I supposed to say?" Not noticing how close he was to Rouge's house he braked his car instantly making him jump backwards. He parked his car and got out. He walked towards the door and knocked on it, waiting to hear an answer.

"Come in!" Knuckles opened the door. He had never seen Rouge's house before so he was expecting some big, fancy, warm house with a fireplace, and that's exactly what he saw, a big living room with a few leather couches, a nice fireplace and a big rug covering a hard wood floor. The kitchen was also big and very nice looking. He saw Shadow on one of the couches, sleeping. He shook his head.

"Some Ultimate Life form." Knuckles saw Rouge come down in a casual outfit. (I don't know! Come up with something yourself! Apparently what Rough has on makes Knuckles' jaw drop.) When Knuckles saw Rouge, his jaw dropped. She looked fabulous. Knuckles was having a hard time getting the words out to explain how she looked. Finally, Rouge broke the ice.

"You like?" She spun around until she could see Knuckles again. He was astounded even more now that he saw the back of her! (You know why!)

"Uhhh, that looks great on you, Rouge!"

"Thanks! I was hoping you would like it." She walked past Knuckles and towards the door. Knuckles stayed in the same position.

"Hey, Knuckles," Knuckles snapped back to reality and turned around, "you gonna drive or what?"

"Oh, yeah!" Knuckles opened the door for Rouge and she got in the car. Knuckles got in, started the car and drove off. Knuckles kept his eyes on the road and Rouge.

"You look…really nice tonight."

"Oh, well, thank you, Knuckles. You don't look too bad yourself." They talked about stuff like the emeralds, what they were doing now, and other stuff that Knuckles and Rouge would talk about. (Blah blah blah! This is a boring subject! So, I will come back to it when things start to heat up!)

Now to see what Amy is doing to cheer Cream up!

Amy walked towards Cream's door, knowing what would happen, she knocked on it anyway.

"Cream?"

"I said go away!"

"Cream…please let me come in!"

"Is Tails with you?"

"No…"

"Go away!"

"Ok! That's it!" Amy tried to open the door, but it was locked. Now she was ready to take drastic measures. She took out her Piko Piko Hammer and bust the door open. Cream jumped up out of her bed and was in shock. Amy put her hammer away and entered Creams room.

"You okay, Cream?" Amy walked towards the bed and sat next to Cream. Cream started to cry again.

"N…no! Tails is gone and now I have nothing to do, no one to hang out with, no one…to love…" Cream put her head down. Amy put her hand on Cream shoulder and rubbed it.

"Cream…you have to calm down. You can't let your whole life shatter because Tails is gone! You have to think about the other things in life." Cream stayed in the same position.

"Cream, what did you and Tails talk about when we were all outside?" Cream wouldn't move.

"Tails was talking about how he is hurting everybody when he turns evil."

"Yeah?"

"And then, he told me that he had to separate from everybody because of that."

"Oh my gosh!"

"Yeah, then we kissed…"

"Made out…"

"WHATEVER!"

"Ok, ok. Go on."

"After we kissed, he told me that it's something that he had to deal with on his own. Then, he just…just…" Cream couldn't finish and started to cry again.

"Cream… (Sigh)…come on," Amy grabbed Cream's arm and pulled her up, "let's go downstairs. I'll make you some soothing tea!"

"O…k…" Amy led Cream downstairs where Cream sat down as Amy made her some soothing Jasmine tea. Cream sat down with her head down, still tearing a bit. Amy put the steaming cup of tea in front of Cream and sat down in front of her with her own cup of tea. Cream turned around to face the table, picking the cup of tea up gently then taking a sip of it and putting it down. She kept the same sad look on her face but had stopped tearing.

"Take deep breaths in and out to calm your nerves." Cream listened and took deep breaths in and out. She was beginning to calm down. Amy was happy to know that she was able to Cream, but she couldn't help but wonder what Sonic was doing. She saw that he wasn't here so he probably went to go help Tails.

"I wonder where Sonic is."

Speaking of, its time to check in with Tails!

Tails landed his ship in a flat part of the forest and got out. He walked towards a large, tall building, Eggman's base. Tails walking up to the front entrance, which were two very large, mechanically locked doors. Tails found an intercom next to them and pressed the talk button.

"Uhhh, Eggman?" Tails waited for an answer.

"What! What! Who's there?"

"It's me, Tails!"

"Tails? What do you want?"

"Uhhh, well, I was wondering if you have a certain machine I can use."

"Hmmm…what kind of machine?"

"One that extracts…negative energy from someone."

"Hmmm…why yes, I do! Come in!" The door unlocked and Tails entered the base. He entered a large room. Eggman flew down in his small ship. He desperately needed those now that he was much older.

"Tails!" Pleasure meeting you here! Well, not really, now what were you saying about negative energy?" Tails kept a boring look on his face.

"Well, things have been happening to me ever since this…thing…happened to me." Tails put his head down slightly.

"What thing?"

"Well, when I was working in my lab, I ran an analysis on a chaos emerald. My analysis showed that one of the emeralds contained more negative energy than the other ones."

"And…"

"I got attacked by one of the emerald's negative energy and now it's controlling my body, my thoughts, my strength, and I'm hurting everybody. It's ruining my LIFE! Now I just need something that'll drain the negative energy out me! You have something like that, right?"

"Of course I do! And with all that negative energy, I'll be able to power up all of my new machines! This way please!" Eggman flew off with Tails right behind him. (He used his tails as propellers to fly.) He eventually stopped in a small, dim room that said, "Negative Energy Drainer." (Pretty specific) Eggman stopped next to a machine. It had a small dome that somebody goes inside of, a gauge saying how much negative energy can be extracted, how much is extracted, and how dangerous it item is. It also had a tube connecting to the dome to a large glass case.

"This is my Negative Energy Extractor. Are you sure you want to get rid of it all?" Tails looked at Eggman with a serious look on his face.

"Yes. I need to get this negative energy out somehow, and I can't hurt my friends anymore. Let's just get this over with!"

"As you wish, please, step inside." The small dome opened and Tails slowly walked towards it, examining the small dome first, and then entering.

"Now when I start the extraction, there will be no reversing it."

"Right. Let's do this." Tails got into a comfortable position and the dome closed.

"Now this will hurt…a lot, in which will be music to my one working ear. So enjoy!" Tails gulped and closed his eyes tightly. Eggman threw the switch to the direction that said on and the machine started up. Tails' body started to get electrocuted and felt as if his whole body was going to split in half.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tails screamed at the top of his voice. His eyes turned blood red. It was happening again, and this time, it had a reason to come out. Tails started to pound on the dome, making large dents in it.

"What is he doing in there?" Eggman turned on the monitor and saw Tails beating his way out of the dome. Eggman then looked at the gauges; they were all about to bust. The whole machine looked like it was about to blow and no negative energy was being extracted. Eggman got scared and flew out of the room. Tails was going out off control. His whole body felt like it was going to tear into a million pieces as he was electrocuted and on top of that, his negative side was coming out. Tails was in extreme pain. Then, the transformation began. Tails fell to his knees. The orange/yellow parts of his fur became a dark black color, his shoes became black, and he grew two more tails and they all became much bigger. (As if two weren't enough.) The three long thick strands of hair became much longer and thicker, and he grew some muscles and pecks. (Ladies: Oh Tails!) His eyes were back to normal, but Tails was not. He was finally finished with his transformation and ended with a bang. He rose up, stretching his arms out, destroying everything in a 100ft. radius. (Go Tails!) He stood up straight and opened his eyes. He looked at his gloves, which had a cool black flame design on it! (Sweet) He clutched his hand and put them down.

"So, this is what I become, a four tailed, buff fox. Hmmm, not bad, not the best but not the worst. Now, where to find her, my love…"

"Tails! Tails! Are you alright! I hope your dead!" Eggman flew back into the room and saw practically everything gone and a four-tailed fox in the middle of all of it.

"Oh no, Eggman, I'm not dead. In fact, I feel much better."

"But where is my negative energy?" Tails began to walk out of the room and out of the base.

"Here's your energy…" Tails walked out of the base, turned around, put his hand up to face the base and within seconds, the base was filled with massive explosions. The base came down like a house of cards and the ground shook violently. The whole thing was like as enjoyable as looking at fireworks for Tails. When the base crumbled to pieces, with Eggman in it (So he's dead), Tails put his hand down and smiled.

"One down, 12 more to go," he said softly. He turned around and walked towards the X-tornado. Bright yellow sparkles came out from the rubble and flew off into the air.

"Now to find the one I love…her." He continued to walk to the X-tornado until he stopped. He heard something come out from under the ship.

"Y…You thought…you could get rid of me…so easily." He stood up, dried blood was on his face and arms and was burnt by the rocket engines. He limped towards Tails with his right hand on his left shoulder.

It was Sonic. He survived the attack from Tails.

"Sonic! Didn't expect you to come back so soon."

"Shut up! Where's Tails?"

"Him," He laughed, "he far from here! He's not coming back, not anymore."

"Who are you?"

"I'm just a person with great power, not to be messed with."

"Why did you come here?"

"I'm here to test your skill. My master says your quiet powerful and there are a lot like you here."

"Yeah. What do you want with us?"

"I've come to kill you. My race is searching out for any life forms more powerful than us. You are one of them. We MUST be the most powerful life forms, that's why I must eliminate you."

"What's your name?"

"My name? Hmmm. Haven't heard it in a while. My name is Aenaisaigo."

"Ayenassiag-what?"

"My name is not important. Taking you all out is." Aenaisaigo (We'll just call him Dark Tails or D. Tails for your and my convenience!) walked past Sonic. Sonic was waiting for him to fight him.

"I would fight you, but you are not ready. I will destroy you some other time. In fact, you'll be last, Sonic!" He opened the cockpit and got in the ship.

"I suggest you prepare, I could come for you any minute now." He closed the cockpit and took off. Sonic watched, unable to do anything, as D. Tails took off to who knows where for who knows why. Sonic shook his head.

"I can't believe…this happened to him. This isn't good! (No duh!) I have to warn everybody!" He looked up into the dark white sky one more time and took off. He couldn't let everybody die, not now…not ever…


	6. Dreams Come True

_**The Tails Collision**_

Chapter 6

**Note: In chapter 2, Sonic, in his dream goes to Amy's house to find it destroyed. That is totally wrong! He actually goes to his house and finds it destroyed! So in this chapter I will make this statement true! (Just want to give you readers a little head up!)**

Knuckles and Rouge sat at the table in the restaurant. They looked at their food, Knuckles ordered steak (medium rare), and some schampaign for him and Rouge, and Rouge ordered some pasta with a side of salad. (With French dressing!) They looked each other, knowing that this might become more than a friendship"So…caught any good gems yet?" Knuckles stared in her eyes hoping she would do the same. Instead she looked at her food.

"A few, some priceless and some worthless. How about you?" Rouge stared into Knuckles' purple eyes. HE blushed a bit. She noticed.

"Oh! Well, I've just been doing the same thing for who-knows-how-many years, just guarding the master emerald and the chaos emeralds. Same old stuff. You still work for the gov…" Rouge put her hand on him mouth.

"SHH!"

"Oh, right! Sorry."

"Only part-time now. I have better things to do like capture gems and stuff."

"That's nice. You've always had an interesting life, Rouge. I like that about you." She blushed as they both looked into each others eyes. They stayed like that for a few moments, thinking about where this is going. Finally, Rouge came back to reality.

"Well, it's getting a little late, I'd better leave."

"Oh, yeah, here, let me take the bill!"

"No, no. I invited you, I'll take the bill!"

"No, Rouge, don't worry about it, I'll…"

"I'LL TAKE THE FRICKIN' BILL! OK?"

"Alright, alright. You can pay the bill!" Knuckles and Rouge got up, paid the bill, and walked out of the restaurant to Knuckles' car.

"Why don't I come to your apartment, Knuckles?" Rouge said. Knuckles' plan was working without him doing anything!

"Uhhh, yeah, sure!" Knuckles took a different route to his apartment. Knuckles couldn't help but wonder why Rouge wanted to see his apartment. Was she interested in him? Did she have the same plan as Knuckles'?

They arrived at the apartment building, and went up to his apartment. He opened the door to his kind of-messy apartment. He was a little embarrassed, but he could do nothing about it. He let Rouge come in first. He then turned the lights on and showed Rouge around his humble abode. He led her into the kitchen, the bathroom, the living room and anywhere else he could show her. They eventually found their way to the couch and sat down. They started a little far away from eat other.

"Sorry my apartment isn't at its best condition."

"It's okay. I don't mind. So, this is where you live."

"Yeah, I work to keep it up and running. I have to have a place to myself somewhere. I mean, it's not as good as your place, I mean, your place is beautiful, but at least I have somewhere to live." Rouge was already feeling sorry for Knuckles.

"You have to be happy with what you have, though."

"Yeah, I guess I am." They scooted closer to each other. Rouge put her hand on top of Knuckles'. He blushed.

"Knuckles, look, I feel really bad for you. You've worked way too hard to end up like this; you need to live in better conditions."

"Rouge, I don't care about my living conditions, as long as I have somewhere to live, I'm fine."

"I know, deep down inside, you do mind these conditions and I hate to see live like this. So, I want to offer you something."

"Yeah?" Knuckles was getting very curious.

"I think you should get rid of your apartment and stay with me in my house from now on." Knuckles' eyes grew wide.

"Rouge, I couldn't do that to you! It would inconvenience you too much. I couldn't."

"C'mon, Knuckles. It would make me much happier to know that you were living in a good place than a dump."

"Please, Rouge, I don't want to be a burden to you."

"You won't! I just want to know that your safe, Knuckles. Trust me, I don't mind and I'm sure Shadow won't either. Please Knuckles?"

"Rouge…I don't want to interfere with you and Shadow either."

"What?"

"I know you two have something going on. That's why you and him are living together, isn't it?"

"NO! Shadow doesn't want to live with Eggman anymore because he's weird and he came with Omega so now they live with me now. And, it would also be nice if there was a strong, brave, handsome man around the house that wasn't made of metal and would actually listen to me, unlike Shadow and Omega." A blush washed Knuckles' face.

"Rouge, do you…really mean that?"

"Yes. You gonna live with me or what?" By this time, Knuckles and Rouge were sitting very close to each other.

"Sure, if you really want someone like me there, I'll live with you." Their faces were getting strangely close together.

"Thanks, Knuckles," she said softly, "This means…a lot to me." They stared at each others glistening eyes. Knuckles was happy that he could be around Rouge more and was able to live in a great home. Rouge was happy because she would be closer to Knuckles, and be able to scam the emeralds right off of him. She was trying to fake all of her emotions, but one slipped out and became real, love. In a way, she really cared about Knuckles. She really did need someone like him around the house.

Their faces came closer together, slowly closing their eyes and not even noticing their lips met into a kiss as they both blushed furiously. Knuckles wrapped his arms around the top Rouge's waist and Rouge put her arms around his neck. They stayed like that, in an open-mouth kiss, until they fell to the floor. They stayed like that for quite a long time.

Then the door opened. He walked in slowly. What he saw was not what he wanted to see. It was Sonic. He saw Knuckles and Rouge making out on the floor.

"Oh God. Y'know, I'll tell him later. " He had a disgusted look on his face and was about to barf. He backed away slowly and exited the room before things got "messy." He raced out of the building and to Amy's house.

Now to see what Amy and Cream are up to!

Amy and Cream finished their cups of tea and just relaxed and talked. They were happy now.

"So...," Amy said, "You really like Tails, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Well, he's handsome, smart, cute, funny, gorgeous, and talented."

"Really. Wow. You really like him."

"Yeah. And what's great is that he likes me too!"

"More like loves you."

"Hmm?"

"I saw you two making out of the couch. That usually screams out that you two love each other."

"(Sigh) Yeah."

"Jeez, to be young and in love."

"What are you saying that for? Your young! And you love Sonic, right?"

"Of course I do, and he love me!"

"How can you tell?" Cream laughed.

"Oh, you know! When we, kinda…"

"MADE OUT ON THE COUCH!"

"Ok! OK! That wasn't the best place to do that! And how me and Sonic going to know when you love birds were were going to come here anyway?"

"Sorry! I guess we just popped in at the right time."

"More like the wrong time!" Cream laughed again.

"Y'know, you and Sonic are old enough, why don't you…you know."

"Have a baby!"

"NO! Get married!"

"Oh! Well, we do love each other…but I just want to wait until Sonic proposes to me first. If I did it first, it would feel a little weird."

"Oh, ok," Cream got up, "Well, I'm going on a hunt to find Knuckles!"

"Why?"

"I just want to know if he knows anything about the emeralds and what happened to Tails."

"Oh. Don't you want me to drive you to his apartment?"

"No, no. I'm perfectly fine just walking there!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. And hey, maybe I'll run into Tails!"

"Maybe!" Cream went into Tails' lab, got the emerald from the floor, and ran towards the door.

"Bye Amy!"

"Bye Cream!" And like that, Cream was out the door. Amy sighed.

"I hope those two work out." Amy walked towards the couch and lay down. She then fell into a deep sleep.

_Amy wondered, wondered in complete darkness. She walked around, trying to see if she could see anybody, but it was so dark she couldn't see a thing._

_"Sonic. Sonic! Anybody! Cream! Tails! ANYBODY!" She started to run now. She was getting worried._

_"Sonic! Hello? Anybody here?" She was getting very scared and stared to run very fast. She kept running, not caring where she went, until she tripped and landed face-first on the floor. She started to cry. She got up slowly, fixing her nose, and held on to her right shoulder. She just walked now._

_"SONIC! CREAM! ANYBODY! PLEASE! I DON'T KNOW WHERE I AM AND I'M SCARED!" She walked around a little more until she just gave up and fell to her knees. She just sat there, crying, not knowing where she was or why she was here, she couldn't even see a thing. Everything was pitching black until the room started to light up a bit, making it kinda dim. Amy could see herself now and a little of everything now. She got up and stopped crying. She looked up and saw Tails, normal. He was hanging, with vine-like ropes pulling his arms and legs apart. (Not ripping them apart!)When she saw this, she quickly rushed over to him. _

_"Tails! Oh my God! What happed to you?" He didn't answer, he just kept his head down and his eyes closed._

_"Tails? Tails! Speak to me!" He didn't answer until his eyes glowed blood red. Amy backed away._

_"A…Amy…"_

_"Tails?" She took a few more steps back just in case._

_"I…I'm…I'm…" Tails said weakly._

_"Huh?" Amy took one small step forward._

_"I'm…I…I'm…GOING TO KILL YOU!" Amy's eyes grew wide. Tails head shot up and his eyes glowed bright red. His whole body ripped opened vile like ropes came swarming out of him and headed straight for Amy._

_"AAAAAAAHHHHHH! HELP!" She creamed as she bent down and covered her eyes. She didn't notice that someone had stepped into front of her to block the vine-like ropes. Then…everything was too bright to see and she woke up…_

"SONIC!" Amy jumped up from the couch and her eyes were wide open. She rubbed her eyes and found herself in back in Sonic's house, back on Sonic's couch, and back to reality. She sighed and plopped right back on the couch.

"That must have been a pretty bad nightmare if you were that scared." Someone said. Amy jumped again and turned around to see a black haired, four-tailed, handsome fox. He just stared at her and grinned.

"AAAAHHHH! Who are you?" She slid away from him. He got up and walked around the couch.

"My name is not important." He looked down at her. He then sniffed the air around him.

"She was here…"

"Who?" He shot his head towards her again.

"That's none of your business. But, I have a little game we can play."

"Huh?" Amy was confused about all of this.

"To see how long it will take for me to kill you!"

"WHAT! WHY?"

"Because if you are not killed, I will not be able to complete my mission." Amy's eyes grew wide at the word "kill."

"WHAT!" Amy backed away from him instantly. He laughed.

"Yes, I must kill you! Did you not hear me before?"

"Why?"

"Didn't I just tell you? C'mon! You gotta listen sometime now!" Amy took out her Piko Piko Hammer and got ready to fight.

"Don't mess with me! I've been boxercizing!" He laughed again.

"I'm sure you have!" He got prepared to fight. He pushed the couch out of the way, which flew out the wall, so that they could some room to fight!

The battle is about to begin! (So go get some popcorn, extra butter, grab some friends, and get comfy!) (.)

Amy lunged at D. Tails and swung her hammer at him. He quickly jumped up out of the way and flew behind her and kicked her in the back. That sent her flying forward and into some chairs. She got up and ran toward him again. This time he threw dark energy disks at her. She quickly evaded them and kept running for him. His eyes grew wide as Amy swung her hammer and hit him right in the face. He flew to the said and against the wall. He quickly recovered, but not in time to evade from Amy, who dropped her Piko Piko Hammer and ran towards him again. This time she jumped in the air and darted down towards D. Tails with her two legs and nailed him right in the chest. He crashed through the wall. Amy ran to get her hammer back. She turned around and saw two balls (shut up!) of energy race towards her. Her eyes grew wide (just like everybody else's!) and quickly crossed her arms to try to guard against the blows, but they sent her flying back in pain and into some glass. She struggled to get up, but she managed to anyway. Her back was bleeding a little from the glass and her arms were burned to a crisp. (Mmm! Some salt and those arms could probably taste good! Just kidding!) Next thing she knew, she was being grabbed by her neck and thrown across the room. She hit the window, which didn't break, and fell to the floor. D. Tails then charged the tips of his four tails.

"DIE!" He shot dark energy spears (I'm just trying to come up with things!) out of his tails and they headed straight for Amy, who couldn't get up. They headed right for her. She took one last look, but all she could see was darkness. They spears rained upon her and pierced through her clothing, her skin, her everything and cause massive explosions. She was getting torn to death. D. Tails watched as they all poured on top of her and killed her. He smiled and Amy…was dead.

When it was over, D. Tails walked over the rubble from the fight, pulled Amy by her shirt and dragged her bleeding body to the middle of the room. Once there, he let go and let her body fall on the hard wood.

"2 down, 11 more to go. Now to just make sure that she disappears for good. I'll just wait until it starts." He stood there, and just waited.

Sonic Time!

Sonic ran down the streets to Amy's house when he spotted Cream walking by. He stopped, leaving marks in the ground, and went to talk to her.\

"Cream? What are you doing walking out this dark?"

"Going to see Knuckles and ask him what happened to Tails." Sonic the noticed the green emerald in her pocket.

"Oh! Well, don't you want me to just run you there instead?"

"Uhh, why does everybody think that I am incapable of walking outside by myself?"

"Whoa, sorry!"

"Sorry, its just Amy gave me the same speech so I just want to go to Knuckles' apartment before it gets any later."

"Actually…"

"What?"

"Knuckles is "hanging out" with Rouge so…"

"What do you mean by "hanging out"?"

"Uhh, well, uhh. (Sigh) They're making out! Y'know, rolling on the floor, sucking each others faces that kind of stuff!"

"Oh God!" Cream was about to hurl.

"I know, that's what I said. Well, do you want me to take you home instead?"

"No, I'm fine! I'd rather crash Knuckles' party and solve this mystery!" Cream put on a smile.

"Oh! Ok! Well, I'm just goin…" Then, Sonic was interrupted my repeated explosions coming from Sonic's house. Sonic's eyes grew wide and so did Cream's. They both looked in the direction of Sonic's house and saw smoke rise from there. They could also hear screams coming from that direction.

"Oh my God! I gotta go Cream!"

"No! Take me with you!"

"No! It might be too dangerous; you just concentrate on Knuckles and the emerald."

"Ok! You concentrate on whatever happened!"

"Right!" And with that, Sonic was off.

D. Tails and dead Amy time!

D. Tails just sat there next to Amy's dead body, wait for her to start disappearing. He waited until he heard someone run towards the house. He got up.

"It's him. I guess that means that…I must go."

It was in the late afternoon when Sonic ran down the streets as fast as he could until he had reached the spot of the explosion. Sonic stopped in front of Sonic's house. He walked towards the door that quickly fell when Sonic tried to open it. He stepped in to see a glimpse of a black colored, 4-tailed fox fly out of the house, broken glass, busted furniture, giant holes in the floor, and his beloved Amy lying in a pool of blood. Sonic rushed over to her and placed his hands under her not minding the blood on his gloves and slightly lifted her up. Tears started to run down his face.

"Amy. AMY! W…wake up, please. Amy!" He put his head down as he started to cry, tears fell off of Sonic's face and his breath became very heavy. He leaned his head towards Amy's face and shook her a little.

"AMY! AMY, PLEASE WAKE UP!" he yelled, but no answer.

"No. No! Th…this can't be happening! It can't be!" He put Amy down and stared at the blood that had been absorbed into his gloves. He squeezed his hand and yelled out a loud scream.

"RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sonic put his head down once again and took deep breaths in and out. He got up and put his hands under her and picked her up. Blood dripped off of Amy's torn cloths and ran down Sonic's arms. He ran out of the house and to a nearby hospital...

_"I…It's happening just like I dreamt…" _Sonic thought…


	7. A Start to a New Generation

_**The Tails Collision**_

Sorry for the incredibly long wait but I have had like no time to write so I'm glad I was able to squeeze this chapter in!

**SORRY FOR THE CHANGE IN RATING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS ADULT CONTENT! I HAVE PUT A WARNING TO WHERE IT BEGINS SO YOU CAN SKIP IT AND GO TO THE NEXT CHAPTER IF YOU WANT IF YOU DON'T LIKE READING ROUGE AND KNUCKLES GET FREAKY!**

Chapter 7

It was dark out now and Sonic was running down the streets like a maniac with Amy in his bloody arms. Sonic ran and ran and ran and ran leaving a heavy trail of tears behind him. He could shake that fact that the woman that he loved, that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with or even marry her, was killed. And now he was running down the streets like a maniac with that same person in his arms, bleeding from many parts of her body, and is on her way to the Emergency Room. He felt a mixture worriment, sadness, disappointment, and a part of him just wanted to scream even louder than he did in his house when he first found her. But he couldn't, especially not in public. (He would just look crazy until they see the dead body in front of him!)

He ran to the emergency room side of the hospital and barged in. Everybody shot their heads towards Sonic.

"HEY! THIS WOMAN NEEDS A STRETCHER, PRONTO!" Everyone had a surprised look on their face as a doctor rushed to Amy's side, with a stretcher, and rushed Amy to an Emergency room. Sonic quickly followed behind the doctor. They quickly entered a room with many medical devises, tubes, pouches of weird liquid, and a few other doctors and nurses. Sonic wanted to stay in the room with Amy but the doctors told him he had to wait outside until the tests and stuff were finished. Sonic exited the room and sat down in front of the window where Sonic could see what was happening. He just sat there, waiting and watching as they hooked Amy up to many machines and sealing her wide wounds. Sonic's mixed emotions stayed inside his aching head while puzzling questions swarmed his mind along with them.

"_Is Amy going to be alright? What are they doing in there? What's taking so long? How did this all happen? Did Tails do this? Wait! It wasn't Tails, it was him…Aena-something-siago-or-other! I don't even know his name!" _Sonic looked up at the ceiling hoping that someone, anything, would come down and give him some answers.

He slowly put his head down in disappointment. He pounded his fist against the wall, keeping his head down and slowly grinding his teeth together. He stayed motionless in his seat and fell asleep.

_"Cream! Get out of here!" yelled Vector still keeping his eyes on D. Tails._

_"Right!" Cream ran out of the house by escaping through the hole in the wall that D. Tails had left. She ran as fast as she could to Rouge's house, that's where she would find Knuckles and Rouge. D. Tails was getting angry now that the person he's mainly going after is getting further away from him than he wanted. He just stood there, staring at team Chaotix, Vector was ready to fight, Charmy had an angry look on his face, and Espio was ready to go ninja on his ass. D. Tails got into a fighting position and gripped his hands together and charged them up._

_"Hmm. Three against one, where's the fun in this?"_

_"It doesn't matter how many people are here, your going down either way!" Vector shouted._

_"Yeah! We're fk you up!" Charmy replied._

_"My, how confident. Well, this should be easy anyhow." They were all ready for the upcoming gore-fest._

Sonic jumped when the doctor tapped his shoulder. He opened his eyes slowly to inspect the area. He realized that he was back in reality and was in the hospital after rushing Amy here. His eyes then opened widely as he shot up from the seat and stared into spaced. The doctor could help but to be confused.

"Ummm, yeah…you can go see Amy Rose now. She's in this room right here." The doctor pointed to the door. Sonic was slightly relieved at the fact that he could see Amy now but was still worried about her condition. He walked towards the door and opened it to find Amy attached to many beeping machines and not looking too well. Sonic eyes grew wide and walked faster towards Amy's side. The doctor closed the door so that they could get some privacy. Sonic knelt down beside Amy and examined her. She was breathing much faster and her eyes closed shut. (Not tightly though.) He then stared at her face, looking worried as all, hoping that she would finally wake up and open her eyes to let him know that she would be okay, but it took a while for that to happen so Sonic got a little impatient. He tapped Amy's shoulder a few times, she didn't wake up, he tapped her head a few times, she didn't wake up, he tapped her eyelids, and she still didn't wake up. Sonic looked at her and pushed her a little, but she still didn't wake up. Sonic shook his head.

"WAKE UP! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO KEEP ON POKING YOU?" Sonic slapped his hands over his own mouth and let out a long sigh. Amy's eyes slowly opened, closing a few times but immediately opened again. She opened her eyes until the bright light from the room burned them. She squinted and turned to face who was screaming at her.

"S…So…Soni…" She tried to raise her hand but between the tubes connected into her arms and the unbearable pain, her arms quickly fell back on the bed.

"Amy! Don't say another word! I know you're in pain! I'm so sorry! I…I should have been there for your protection and I wasn't! I let you down Amy…I…I'm so sorry." He put his head down in guilt, knowing that he wasn't at Amy's side when she needed him the most. Not focusing on the soreness she was suffering, she spoke anyway.

"S…Sonic…please d…don't be gloomy...please…I know you must have been…busy…but I should've tried harder to…k…kill…him…" She began to tear from her eyes. Sonic looked back at Amy.

"No. It's me who should be sorry, I wasn't there out of all the times you needed me…I…I wasn't there…please forgive me Amy…" Sonic was looking into Amy's slightly-opened, glistening eyes. He couldn't help but tear over Amy's condition and the guilt of not being with Amy. She took all of her strength in to pulling her arm up and resting it on Sonic's shoulder. Sonic looked towards Amy's hand and put his over hers. He tried to smile, but it was as if the atmosphere around him was pushing his face down so that he could only frown. He didn't want anything else to happen to her; this would be the last time she got hurt.

"A…Amy…I love you…" He kept looking at her bright eyes, even though they were barely open. Her eyes opened a little wider now since Sonic had told her that he loved her; that's all she ever wanted from him. A blush had reddened her face and Sonic's too. All they could think about was how this moment could last and how fast she wanted to get out of the hospital. Amy put on a diminutive smile and the atmosphere around Sonic stared to flow aloft.

"I…I l…love you…too…S…Sonic!" Sonic was drawn closer to Amy and she was drawn closer to him. (Hmm, where do we think THIS is going? Huh? ..) Sonic had risen a bit to meet Amy and she sat up slightly to meet Sonic. They both rested their eyelids and vaguely turned their heads. Their faces met into a silent kiss and stayed that way for quite a while. They didn't want to let go, nor did they want this to last forever, due to the positions they were in. Sonic rested one of his hands on the back of her head and Amy slid her hand that was on Sonic's shoulder across the back of his neck and wrapped it so that she was able to feel his other shoulder. It sent a few chills down Sonic's spine and down his arms and also made him blush more furiously. They pushed together further and were in a tighter position. It was a closed-mouth kiss and Sonic was going for an open-mouth kiss but Amy broke it before he could try. They opened their eyes slowly and then backed away a little, continuing to stare into each other's eyes. They both tried to think of something to say first.

"Are you feeling any better?" Sonic said.

"A lot more, now that you're here, Sonic…" Sonic continued to blush.

"I'm glad. I guess you can't go home now that your pretty much stuck on the these machines and all."

"Yeah, sorry…"

"Amy! Please, don't be like that! I should've been there in your time of need and I wasn't, okay? Let's just leave it at that. I'm going to stay with you for a few more hours okay?"

"Okay…" Sonic found a chair and sat down. He had a premonition that he was going to stay for awhile. Then he wondered:

_"Hmm, I hope Cream is safe!"_

Let's explore that shall we! To Cream!

Cream walked down the sidewalk to the apartment building where Knuckles had lived. She didn't care about the fact that it was very dark out; she was older so she was a little braver. All she wanted to do was know what happened to her precious Tails and if there was anything she could do about it. She kept waking, shivering from the cold, bitter air. Her coat was not keeping her warm enough even though she had a fur coat also cover her; the freezing air was still piercing through to her. She held herself tightly until she reached the door to the apartment building and opened the cold-handled door. She quickly stepped in and unwrapped herself and stepped to the main counter. She tried to stop shivering so that she could talk properly.

"Excuse me, can you tell me what room Knuckles is staying in?" She said as nice as possible.

"Knuckles…" the man said as he expected the rest of Knuckles' name.

"The Echidna?"

"Ah! Yes, him! He doesn't live here anymore."

"WHAT!" The man did not change the expression on him face. Cream was furious knowing that she walked all the way over to Knuckles' apartment in the freezing cold just to be told that he wasn't there.

"He has already moved out with all of his things and said that he moved to some woman named Rouge's house. You should've seen him! He ran out with all of his stuff and with that woman his arms and drove off like that! I hope he didn't get a ticket." Cream stayed frustrated.

"THAT PERVERT! I'LL KILL HIM!" There was fire in Cream's eyes. She quickly turned into a nice state and ran out the door to Rouge's house. She ran and ran not caring about the cold bitter air breezing by her. She ran and ran and ran until she was out of breath and felt like her lungs were going to explode. She pushed her hand against the wall and leaned forward to take a breather. She was breathing very heavily.

"Man! I need someone to pick me up now!" Just then she felt a shock in her head as if someone was making a direct connection to her brain and she could hear them. She became instantly scared.

"Cream…" She was about to shit her pants.

"W…who's there?"

"It's me…Tails…" He said in an evil and taunting voice.

"T…Tails? Is that you?"

"Well, most of him…"

"How are you talking to me like this?"

"Let's just say our love is very…binding." He laughed a little.

"W…who are you?"

"My name is not important, but you are, or at least until your mine…forever…"

"What do you want from me?" Cream was spinning in slow circles.

"Just you and we will live happily ever after once we married at my home planet!"

"I don't know who or what you really are but I know you are not someone I want to marry! I'm too young anyway!"

"Then I'll wait, we'll wait, together…"

"I DON"T LOVE YOU!"

"Harsh words…for someone so beautiful…"

"Cut the crap, alright? I don't want to listen to you anymore! Get out of my head and out of my life! I don't even know who you are anyway!"

"Why Cream, you've seen me before. Oh, and sorry for trying to kill you before in the lab. I didn't expect someone to be as gorgeous as you are…" Then, it finally came to her.

"N…no…y…you're…" Before she could say anything else, the connection was lost and she knew exactly who that was.

"He's back! I don't want him to find me! Rouge's house is too far away from here! Although, Vector's house is not too far away from here and they're though! They'll help me if he comes back t…to kill…me again…" The sound of her saying that about Tails was shocking yet so true. She didn't care about her lack of air, she ran for her life! She knew she had to find somebody for protection and those certain people were Team Chaotix, the toughest and closest people she could think of! She ran hoping that D. Tails was not going to catch her, but she had the feeling that he was only getting closer.

Alright! Let's see what Knuckles and Rouge are up to!

WARNING! THIS PART OF THE STORY CONTAINS, NUDITY, SEXUAL INTERCOURSE, AND THE OCCATIONAL MOANS AND GROANS! IT IS RECOMMENDED THAT YOU SKIP THIS PART! ONLY BRAVE, MORE ADULT PEOPLE SHOULD READ THIS, AND WHEN YOU FINISH YOU WILL PROBABLY HAVE DIRTY THOUGHTS IN YOUR HEAD! NOT RECOMMENDED FOR YOUNG CHILDREN! WAIT, THEN WHY DID I WRITE IT?

Knuckles opened the door to Rouge's house; with Rouge still in his arms. They acted as if they had just bought themselves a new house. He opened the door and stepped in. Knuckles looked at the large room, Shadow had left. Knuckles walked towards one of the leather couches, the one that Shadow laid on, and lightly rested Rouge upon it. She smiled and looked at Knuckles who was at the other end of Rouge. They stared into each other's eyes. She laughed as Knuckles slowly crawled up Rouge's slim body. He rested himself on top of her and they stayed in this position for a few minutes, motionless. Knuckles lying onto of Rouge like she was the comfiest bed in the universe. Rouge lay under Knuckles, rubbing his quills and his back, staring at the ceiling wondering how this moment could get any better, and it did. Knuckles' face got closer to hers. She blushed enough to look like Knuckles himself as their lips met in a shy. Knuckles' eyes were closed and as Rouge began to accept the kiss; her eyes began to close as well. They were in an open-mouth kiss and the more the kiss lasted the more furious the kiss got to the point where their tongues were wrestling in their mouths. Rouge had her arms strapped around Knuckles and Knuckles held onto the couch. She slid her hands lower down Knuckles' back and rested it on his ass. She squeezed it and pressed him against her. Knuckles let out a small moan and kept kissing Rouge.

If anybody had seen them do this, their eyes would pop right out of their sockets, and that's exactly what happened to Shadow when he woke up and came downstairs. (Wow! Nobody can get any privacy when they make out! I have to change that!) Shadow's jaw dropped and his eyes sore from the sight of those two looking like they were going to "do" each other right there any minute now. Shadow backed away and tip-toed back upstairs before things got "messy". Then he had the perfect idea! He walked into his room and scrounged around for his camera. He hurried up and tried to find it but couldn't.

"Damn! I have to get those two on tape! It'll be hilarious to show them!" He scrounged around more but couldn't find it. He thought about an alternate way to record them making out. Finally he thought of a way! He turned to see Omega plugged into the wall. Omega was sitting in a chair, his arms resting on his knees, and slouched down. He had a few rust stains on him from fighting in the rain. Shadow walked up to him and tapped the metal on Omega's head. He instantly turned on and stood up.

"E-123 Omega start up initiating…" Shadow sighed and waited a few minutes until Omega's eyes glowed in the darkness of the room.

"E-123 Omega start up complete."

"Finally! Omega!"

"Yes life form Shadow?"

"I need you to record something now! Here I'll show you!"

"Please lead the way." Shadow walked out of the room with Omega behind him. Shadow tip-toed back down the steps, Omega did the same until they were in perfect view of what Rouge and Knuckles were doing. This time Knuckles was on the bottom and Rouge was on top, still kissing each other like wild animals! Omega's eyes were about to short circuit.

"Okay, Omega, record them."

"This seems very perverted but it is your command. Recording…" Omega zoomed in; getting all the detail he could of them making out. Shadow was getting gold here. The two lovers finally stopped want silently broke the kiss as Rouge got up from Knuckles and slowly and seductively got off the couch. Knuckles sat up and got up from the couch as well and brushed off his cloths.

"Oh, Knuckles…I didn't know you could be so dirty!" Knuckles scratched the back of his head as he was looking at the woman he just made out with, Rouge.

"Uhh…yeah, well, there are a few things you don't know about me!" He said in a kidding manner. Rouge giggled.

"Actually," Knuckles said, "speaking of dirty; I think I need a shower. Just freshen up, y'know?"

"Sure. Here let me show you the bathroom." Rouge walked towards Shadow and Omega's direction. Shadow immediately panicked, grabbed Omega's metal arm and ran for the stairs, up to his room and slammed the door behind him. He gasped for air as he leaned against the door and slowly slipped down to sit on the carpet. He rested his head down as he heard Rouge and Knuckles coming up the stairs. He slowly got up and walked towards his bed. He stopped abruptly when he heard someone knocking on the door.

"Hey guys! You alright?" Shadow answered immediately.

"Uhh…yeah! We're fine!"

"Okay!" They heard her walk away. Shadow sighed and fell on the bed, let out much more air.

Knuckles followed Rouge until she opened a door for him and stepped out pf the way so that he could walk by.

"Here you go! There's already a towel in there so you should be fine!"

"Thanks Roug…" He was interrupted but a certain someone's lips touching his. Rouge was stretching herself up so that she could give Knuckles a kiss before he entered the bathroom. His eyes wide open then slowly closing them accepting her kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his hands on he waist. Upon breaking the kiss, she got down and stepped back to let Knuckles go in the bathroom. He winked at her and then closed the door behind him. Rouge put on an evil smirk.

"Now I can finally steal those emeralds from him! I bet their in with his stuff!" She turned around and then heard the water start running. She stopped and turned around to see the bathroom door. She used her innate bat hearing and heard Knuckles get undressed and stepping into the shower. She put on another evil smirk. After Knuckles and she made out on the couch, she became very horny. She decided to slip into something sexy to walk into the bathroom with Knuckles in. She walked into her room, got changed and waited for the water to stop running. She held her ear close to the door and eventually the water stopped and Knuckles put his towel on. Now was the perfect time for Rouge to step in. She put herself in a position like she just got there and opened the door slowly, closing the door behind her as she walked in. Knuckles was looking the mirror before he heard her. He put the comb, that he brushes his quills back with, down and turned to see who was coming in. It was Rouge, in a very revealing outfit. She entered the very hot and steam-filled room and seductively walked towards Knuckles. He finally smiled knowing what was going to happen. He turned his whole body towards Rouge now as he held his towel from falling. She kept walking until her body was touching Knuckles' towel. She then looked up to Knuckles.

"So…liked your shower?" He looked at Rouge with a romantic look making them both blush. It only showed up more with the steam in the room.

"Yeah, it was very refreshing. Thanks."

"Well that's what friends are for, right?" She said softly. Knuckles looked at Rouge studying her more closely. He then came up with something that would start the fun right away.

"Friends? Who says we're just friends?" Knuckles said while putting one hand on Rouge's lower back, slowly pushing her against him. That's just what she wanted. She blushed enough to make all the steam in the room red. She continued to look into his eyes as much as possible. She stood on her toes as her face got closer to Knuckles'. Knuckles also leaned closer to her face until their lips touched. Rouge put her hands on Knuckles' shoulders, and their lips were pushed together. They stayed like that for a long time and eventually stared sweating from the outrageously hot room. Knuckles slipped his one hand lower and slipped his finger in Rouge's undergarment and stated to play with the strap. Rouge sent one of her hands down Knuckles' arm and to his hand and squeezed it. His hand let go of the towel, allowing it to fall. Rouge looked down to see the rest of Knuckles' moist, slim, muscular body. She had never been this close to Knuckles naked but she saw that he was enjoying himself. She kept a smile on her face. Now it was Knuckles' time to return the favor. He bent down slightly, bringing Rouge's undergarment down with him. She lifted her legs so that he could get it off and he did. He then rose up, bringing both of his hands up by rubbing them against Rouge's legs and waits. She was beginning to feel very moist from the water vapor in the air. Knuckles reached under Rouge's very, very small shirt, lifting it from her as she raised her arms up to let the shirt slide up from her body and then plummet to the ground. They then focused on each other now. They were both bare naked in middle of bathroom, holding onto each other. Rouge studied Knuckles very sexy body, mainly staring at his member and then brought her attention to Knuckles sweating, yet romantic face. Knuckles was focused on Rouge's slim, moist, sexy body and her big breasts. Then they both stared into each other's eyes in astonishment, romance, and partially confusion. They were both is an unbreakable stillness, wondering who would make the first move. Then the stillness broke when Knuckles pushed Rouge up against him roughly and began a furious open-mouth kiss with her. She quickly accepted as they began some real fun. They backed up until Rouge was against the wall with Knuckles pushing her against it. She lifted her one leg and Knuckles caught it. They did the same for the other leg and Rouge was lifted against the wall; their lips still in contact. Knuckles slipped his member into Rouge's… (c'mon! you know what I'm talking about!). Knuckles began to thrust towards her and with each time she let out a soft moans and groans that got louder after every thrust she tried to follow. They were sweating hard; Knuckles grinding his teeth together has pushed hard on Rouge. Both were feeling pleasure they never thought they could feel.

"Uh…UH! Knuckles! Don't stop!" Rouge kept her head up as she felt more pleased.

"UH!" Knuckles finally sent one final trust to her to before he felt it. It was a strange feeling, but the he realized what he had put into her.

"Ah!" He yelled as he then shot his head down. Rouge then looked at his motionless body, her still against the wall. She was worried.

"Knuckles…w…what's wrong?" He was breathing hard and then gradually let her down and disconnecting from her. He looked up at her, hoping she wouldn't faint and said,

"Rouge…I…I just came!" Rouge looked shocked. She then changed her mood from socked to pleased.

"Knuckles…this is wonderful," Rouge started to tear alone with all then sweat dripping from her face, "We're going to be a family." She embraced him tightly. He responded by embracing her as well. He felt weak and tired and they both fell to their knees.

"Knuckles…we're going to be parents…" Knuckles kept his head down but then put on a big smile. They looked at each other and then fell on the floor in a romantic kiss.

It was a start to a new generation…


	8. What Could Only Happen in th Future

_**The Tails Collision**_

**Note: Yes! Everyone wears cloths if you didn't know. That's why they are able to "do" each other! Speaking of which, if you skipped Chapter 7's part then here's a summary. Knuckles and Rouge "do it" on the couch and in the bathroom, Knuckles gets Rouge pregnant and they both…blah blah blah!**

**Note #2: When Sonic is having the dream where Vector, Charmy, and Espio are about to fight D. Tails, Vanilla is also with them so Vector technically tells Cream AND Vanilla to get out! Ok? Good!**

Chapter 8

Sonic sat in the emergency room of the hospital in front of his beloved Amy who was in critical condition from D. Tails attacking her while she was sleeping. Before when Sonic came, Amy was hooked up to many beeping machines and was not looking too well. Sonic repeatedly said sorry, made out with her a little, and sat down for a few hours. This is where we start now.

Sonic was asleep, his head rested on his hand that he was holding up by his elbow on top of the armrest. He was drooling and his saliva fell onto his pants. Amy was trying to fall asleep but couldn't. She was thinking too much about what happened, about why Sonic, the fastest hedgehog alive, was unable to come to her rescue. She had as many questions as Sonic had.

_"Who was that kitsune? What did he want from me and why did he attack me? He looked a lot like Tails except he had four tails and had black and white fur! I can't believe I couldn't kill him. Was it really Tails? Was Tails just drunk? Nah, alcohol wouldn't give you those kinds of powers, or does it? I mean, if it does, shit, I'll go to bar right now and get revenge! But it couldn't, Tails wasn't acting drunk, just evil. That couldn't have been Tails, he must have been possessed or something. Why would he want to hurt me anyway? He hasn't been working out and yet he still has muscles and pecks. He actually looked kind of cute. And Sonic…w…where were you? I know you were busy, but I thought we were going to be together…forever. I love you and you love me, right?" _Amy sat up and looked up at Sonic. He was in the same position.

_"He does love me, right? He kept telling me he loved me and he even kissed me. I'm sure that means he must care about me a lot._ Amy smiled and blew a kiss at him. For reason, Amy could see him blush in his sleep. It almost troubled Amy but then she realized something and started to talk normally.

"He must be dreaming about us…I hope." Amy fell back onto the bed, slightly sinking into the soft, yet stiff, sheets. She closed her eyes and hoped she would fall asleep and dream…dream about her and Sonic.

Sonic's Dream: (you are warned…O.O'. SonicxTails moment)!

_It was pitch black outside. Sonic opened the door to his house and stepped in, closing the door behind him. None of the lights were on in the house so all you could see was eerie darkness and the light from the windows shining into the house, which didn't bring much light in. Sonic put the keys down at the kitchen table. _

_"Hello? Hello! Anybody home?" Nobody answered. He took a look up the stairs and shouted again, "Hello? Anybody home?" Still know answer. Sonic shrugged his shoulders and walked towards the couch. He sat down about to turn the T.V. on until he heard something from Tails' lab. It was like cloths pattering the ground as they fell. He walked closer to the doorway which was wide open. He then heard a zipper slowly open and the heard the sound of heavy jeans diminishing to the ground. That followed by a soft plummet to the ground also. Sonic was wondering what it all was. Was somebody actually here? Sonic walked down the steps to Tails' lab. He reached the bottom. He looked into the dark lab and saw a kitsune (fox)-shaped figure leaning against the wall. It was turned around so you couldn't really see it was and it was leaning on its shoulder. Sonic walked very slowly and cautiously as has approached the figure. The kitsune turned around and look at Sonic, Sonic was devastated. It was Tails, the normal Tails with the yellow/orange and white fur, two tails, and a normal figure. Just one problem Sonic thought of, which had then explained the noises of which the sound was coming from, Tails was naked. (That's right ladies!) He had stripped all is cloths off and had waited for Sonic's arrival. Sonic blushed very hard, trying to keep it from Tails knowing. Tails stared at Sonic and put on a little smile. Sonic finally had the courage to speak._

_"T…Tails…?" _

_"Sonic…I've been waiting for you…" Tails walked closer to Sonic. Sonic couldn't keep his blush away from Tails now. Tails smiled and kept his eyes on him._

_"Tails, w…what are you doing?" Tails grabbed the top rim of Sonic's shirt and slammed him against the wall he was leaning on before. Their eyes were still concentrated on each other. Tails pushed up against him._

_"Now…let's start some 'real fun'." Tails put Sonic into a quick, sudden, yet furious lip lock. Sonic's eyes were as wide as watermelons when this happened. Sonic did not expect any of this, walking into Tails naked and now making out with him. Although, Sonic was always fond of Tails' kisses and always enjoyed them and he didn't want to let his Tails down. As the kiss went on, Sonic had slowly accepted it as his eyelids slid down lower and lower. His hands traveled from against the wall onto Tails' waist and then down further until they slid down to the sides of his legs. Tails' hands were wrapped around Sonic's neck as his tails were wrapped around Sonic's legs. They then slipped down to the bottom of Sonic's shirt. Tails broke the kiss slightly as he lifted Sonic's shirt off and threw it behind him. Tails wasted no time into stripping Sonic and immediately headed for Sonic's slacks, unzipping them and pulling them off, along with his undergarments, with Sonic's help. Tails rose up, pushing Sonic against the wall again, playing with Sonic's privates. They fell into another kiss until Tails roughly turned Sonic around and, once again, slamming Sonic against the wall so that his back side was facing Tails now. Tails was playing rough, and Sonic was the toy. Tails jammed his member into Sonic and began to thrust at him. Sonic moaned out, yelling Tails' name. Tails' thrusts only become harder and faster as Sonic showed that he was feeling much pleasure. After a few minutes of screaming delight, Tails detached himself from Sonic. It was Sonic's turn now. Sonic pushed Tails down so that he was positioned as if he was about to crawl away. Sonic thrusted into him as they felt utterly pure pleasure. Sonic was much faster with his thrusts, that made Tails scream Sonic's name. Sonic shot his head up in satisfaction and yelled with Tails. (Wow this is hard to write!)_

_After a while of the "real fun" that Tails wanted, Tails managed to get Sonic on the ground, face flat. Tails stood up and used one hand to hold Sonic down and pushed his foot down onto Sonic's lower back to keep him from going anywhere. Sonic was too tired to try to get up and didn't want to. Tails held up his left hand in the air and a very dark-colored katana appeared in his hand. Tails held it so that the blade's end was facing Sonic. Tails held his arm back._

_"T…Tails?"_

_"Goodbye…Sonic the Hedgehog!" He thrusted his arm towards Sonic's back and stabbed his katana through him. Sonic's head shot up and yelped in agony. His eyes were wide open and then his pupils went missing. His head plummeted to the ground, hitting his forehead on the cold, tiled floor. Blood ran down Sonic's back and onto the floor creating a pool of blood around Sonic. Tails let go of the blade, which stood in the same position due to the fact that it was stuck in Sonic's spine. He stared at Sonic for a minute as the pool of blood only got bigger. He walked away from Sonic, looking back at him once, and then exiting the lab with his cloths. Sonic lay there, in the middle of the lab, in a pool of blood. Sonic was able to get one last sentence out._

_"W…why? Why did this…a…all…happen? I loved him…and her…especially…"_

Sonic woke up with yet another jump from his nightmare, and wiped off the drool on his mouth with his glove. He stared at it wondering:

_"W…why did I dream about Tails and I? Why were we "doing it" in his lab? And why did he…kill me? Oh dear God am I next? Why did this all have to go and happen like this, Tails is only 16, what do you want from him?" _He sat up straight and looked at Amy.

"I love her…not Tails, not anymore." He stared at her. To Sonic, she always looked so cute when she was asleep. He put a smile on and walked towards the side of the bed where Amy was sleeping. When Sonic bent down to look at Amy's quiet face, he said to himself:

"I wonder what she's dreaming about. Maybe about us?"

Amy's dream: (This one's fine!)

_Amy leaned against a Cherry blossom tree in the middle of far grass plains in a very sunny area. Large sunflowers were located in many places. This wind was softly blowing trough Amy's quills and blowing the petals off of the tree, making the scenery very beautiful. And what more could Amy ask for but Sonic walking towards her. She turned around to see him coming towards her, she bushed. The wind was blowing in one direction and Sonic's quills followed it, swaying in the wind as if in slow-motion. To go with the magnificent scene, the petals from the tree flew by in the light blustery air. Amy was able to move her stone feet and walk very slowly towards Sonic but before she could only move ten steps, Sonic had already made his way in front of Amy. Her blush was like the color of the petals that had fallen. She looked down but Sonic's finger softly lifted her head so that she looked at Sonic._

_"Amy…" He looked at her with the most beautiful eyes you can think of; they glistened as the sun's light came through the tree's branches. Amy was the same way as Sonic wrapped his hands around Amy's waist and gently slid her closer to him._

_"S…Sonic…" _

_"Amy…I'll never let you down…ever again…and we'll be together…forever…" He held her closer. Amy was getting very excited and couldn't believe what Sonic was saying to her. She actually started to tear a little and stared down Sonic's body. Sonic noticed a moist line run down her cheek. He removed one of his hands from Amy's waist to wipe the running tear. She slowly looked up at Sonic who wouldn't let his eyes off of Amy's as the petals kept raining down past them, spiraling to the ground. She bit her bottom lip and then got ready for a very tight embrace._

_"Sonic!" She jumped into what-was-supposed-to-be-Sonic and was supposed to hug Sonic tightly but instead stumbled forward and landed, face first, on the ground. Sonic had disappeared. The grass, some-what, broke her fall. Her eyes began to fill with tears as she raised her head up to only see empty fields of green. She slowly got up and kept her head down. She turned around to see the lone cherry blossom tree, which suddenly stop shedding petals. Amy didn't notice that, all she could think of was the irony of Sonic saying that he wouldn't let her down ever again and then just disappearing on her. But what really gets her attention was when the entire tree blew into flames that had immediately engulfed the tree. She was so shocked; it was as if all of her tears were dried out from the heat from the fire. Within seconds, the entire field was aflame and Amy and the fire-engulfed tree were trapped in the middle of a ring of fire. Amy looks in all directions but could only see burning fields and smoked filled air. She backed away from the edge of the circle and towards the burning tree. She was getting very scared and panicked. She was sweating from the outrageous heat. And when she thought about how this moment couldn't get worse, there from behind the tree, rose up D. Tails with an evil smirk on his face. Amy was very afraid now. Although she had felt like she never got hurt, she knew that this was going to turn out badly. He laughed and yelled,_

_"There is not room here for the damned!" D. Tails charged the tips of his tails up and shot out spears of dark energy, the same attack he used to almost kill her before. They came raining down towards Amy. It was happening again. Amy could only watch as her nightmare was like déjà vu. As they hurdled towards Amy, she bent down, coving her face with her hands. Just when the spears were going to tear through her, a gold-colored, kitsune-shaped figure deflected them. Amy did not open her eyes so she did not see him go by. She stood up and opened her eyes. D. Tails was gone, so was the other kitsune, but the fields were still in flames. Not knowing what had just happened, she felt the strange emotion to scream._

_"TAILS!" She yelled with her head facing straight up._

_"Yeah?" Amy immediately brought her head down and looked at the kitsune standing in front of her. She was confused; it looked just like D. Tails except the fact that what was supposed to be black fur was now gold fur. He only stood there, waiting for an answer from Amy._

_"T…Tails…?"_

_"Amy!" He grabbed Amy and pushed her against him. He took her in a tight embrace and kissed her in the lips. Amy's eyes grew wide as she woke up…_

_Back to reality:_

Amy woke up to Sonic at her lips. Her eyes immediately grew wide when she awoke to this. She couldn't help but accept it anyway. Her eyelids drooped down in enjoyment until her eyes were completely closed. Amy put her hand behind Sonic's head and he kept his hands on the rim of the bed. They stayed in this position for a few minutes, not caring who was watching or who was listening. (If there was anybody, which there isn't!) Upon breaking the kiss, Amy lay back down and Sonic backed away a little bit.

"So, ready to go back home?" Sonic asked in a quiet voice.

"Sure, that would be great…uh…huh?" Sonic and Amy both stared at the yellow sparkle floating up into the air through the ceiling. At the same time, Amy felt like her entire body weighed nothing and was completely empty. The lone sparkle was accompanied by more sparkles and followed the other one's path. Sonic and Amy both searched for the source of the sparkles and noticed it was coming off of Amy, making her disappear. They were both in shock and Amy started to panic.

"A…Amy! What's going on? You're disappearing!" Sonic turned to Amy and she turned to him. They both had worried expressions on their faces.

"S…Sonic! I don't want to go!" She leaped out of the bed and landed in front of Sonic and they fell into a tight embrace. Sonic held her close to him and held her tightly; her feet barely touched the ground. The sparkles would stop making her disappear. They looked at each other, knowing that this would probably be their last moment together. Amy's eyes packed with tears.

"S…Sonic, I love you! I always will!" Sonic couldn't help but cry with her.

"Amy! Please don't go! I love you too much! I don't want to see you leave!" Their lips thrusted towards each other as they fell into a romantic and close embrace. Their tears wouldn't stop running down their faces as half of Amy's body was already gone. The sparkles past their faces frequently, just going through them and the ceiling to who-knows-where. Amy's body was almost completely gone and as they broke the kiss, Amy spoke for the final time.

"Sonic…never forget me…and my love…promise…" She looked at Sonic until her whole body was gone. Sonic couldn't help but cry in memory of his beloved Amy. All he could do was look up at the ceiling until the yellow sparkles flew through it. Sonic watched this until it was finished and then put his head down. His tears came running down his face and then gradually hit the tiled floor. He was so furious; he turned his hand into a fist and punched the wall next to him, leaving a big hole where the blow was. He kept his hand in the wall and finally said something.

"I…I…I promise…I'll never forget you…A…AMY!" He removed his hand, shot his head up and let out a loud scream.

"YOU TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME YOU BASTERD!" And with that, Sonic rushed out of the hospital leaving a heavy trail of tears behind him.

Run Cream, Run!

Cream ran, not caring that she was loosing much energy from running all the way from the apartment building Knuckles was formally staying at before he decided to stay with Rouge. She stopped in front of a small house, old looking but was still good for staying in. This is where she would find her body guards. She knocked on the door.

Inside, Espio and Charmy were playing poker, Charmy was winning and Espio was loosing much money. He heard the knocking on the door. He slammed his cards on the table and got off the chair. Charmy could only smile as he took yet another pile of money. He walked towards the door mumbling to himself.

"How could a little 13 year old beat me in poker? I just taught him. I should have just left his stingy ass being bored instead of teaching him how to steal my money." Not noticing how close to the door he was, he hit his head on the door and his thorn pierced through the door. Cream gasped as she saw the horn come through and then struggle to get out. He pushed away from the door to try to get his horn out of the door. He succeeded but the result was him flying back and landing on his back. When Charmy saw this, he dropped all his money and laughing uncontrollably. Espio got up, trying very hard to keep himself from harming Charmy, and walked up to the door. He opened it to find Cream, gasping for air and lunging for Espio, putting her hands on his shoulders and started to tear. Espio was surprised and his eyes grew wide and blushed, staring down at the very desperate Cream who now started to look at him.

"C…Cream?"

"Espio! I need help! Someon…Tails is after me and I think he wanted to kill me! Please, I need you guys to protect me!"

"Uhh…y…eah, sure. Come in!" Cream stood up correctly and walked in the Espio, patting her on the back trying to calm her down. Charmy recovered from his laughter to see who it was.

"Hey Cream! What's wrong? Espio! What did you do to her?"

"Nothing!" Charmy then immediately responded back.

"What did I tell you about knocking girls up?"

"WHAT!? I didn't knock Cream up!"

"Sure…"

"Wise guy." Creams only listened to them argue until Charmy finally spoke to her.

"So, Cream, why are you here? You need someone because your mom and Vector are upstairs…uhh…doing…eac…oth…detective work! Yeah! They're upstairs doing detective work!" Cream was slightly relived to know that at least her mom was okay with Vector, though she did seem curious.

"Detective work? What kind?" Charmy was getting worried. He didn't want her to find out Vanilla (I don't know her age so I couldn't tell you her age 7 years later in the beginning) and Vector having sex in the upstairs room. He started to sweat.

"Uhh, he didn't tell us! So we're just waiting down here until he comes down!" Cream had a satisfied face on now as she let out a long sigh of relief.

Just then, Vanilla came down the steps, brushing her long skirt off, with Vector right behind her. She then looked up from her skirt to see Cream standing in the middle of the room. Her eyes grew wide as she put on a wide smile and ran to embrace her daughter. Cream opened her arms and ran towards Vanilla also and they collided in a tight embrace.

"Oh, Cream, I'm so glad you're here! I'm so sorry about what happened with Tails. He shouldn't have left you!"

"Mom! Tails left me…because he's evil now, and he didn't want to hurt me anymore but now…I think he wants to kill me!" Vanilla's eyes grew very wide when she heard. No one was going to touch her Cream (Mmm! Cream! Oh! I keep forgetting to tell you that Cheese is with Cream, he's always been with her. Don't worry; I'll bring him up more!)

"Oh my God! Don't worry Cream! We'll help protect you, right guys?" Thy all looked at Vanilla who had a very worried expression on her face. She didn't want her daughter to get hurt. Of course, _someone_ was going to make sure that! Then. He finally spoke.

"Of course we'll protect your daughter! No charge," Vector blurted out, "We'll make sure your daughter and you are both safe." Espio and Charmy were not surprised at Vector's behavior. He always acted this way when Vanilla was around; nice, generous, and pure-hearted. With other people, he would charge them mucho money for protection. Charmy got up and Espio walked towards Vanilla more. Charmy lifted himself off the ground and flew towards Cream and her mom.

"Yeah! Don't worry, Vanilla, we got everything under control…" Charmy was interrupted by a noise he heard coming from outside the door. They were like feet landing on the concrete step from outside. Everyone looked at Charmy. They didn't hear anything so they were very curious on why Charmy stopped talking all of a sudden. Charmy faces the door. Espio was the most curious so he spoke first.

"What's wrong, Charmy?"

"I thought I heard something from outside the door."

"Like what?" Cream's blood was boiling. She was afraid it was him again.

"Like…like…" Charmy was interrupted again, but this time, it was VERY serious. The front door blew open, making the door hurdle towards everybody in the middle of the room. Espio acted fast and pulled out a katana, out of nowhere, and sliced the door in half, allowing the two halves of the door fly by everyone without getting harmed. There was smoke coming from the front entrance. Then everyone saw a kitsune-shaped figure appear in the clearing of the smoke. Everyone knew who it was and had either an about-to-cry expression on their faces or and expression that could scare anyone away, except him. Cream held onto her mother's arm tightly. She then whispered to her,

"It's him…"


	9. The Battle For Rabbits

_**The Tails Collision**_

Chapter 9

The figure stepped into the house and revealed itself. It was D. Tails. He can in with a smirk on his face and inspected the house first before he laid his eyes on Cream. He stepped inside the house more and towards the crowd of angry and worried faces.

"Finally, we meet face to face, Cream…"

"Who the hell are you?" Vector stepped in front of the crowd, protecting them from any harm. D. Tails laughed a bit.

"I am…stronger than you, faster than you, much more powerful than you." Espio stared at him as he paced around them, walking very slowly. D. Tails kept his eyes on Cream and her mother; it was as if there were two Creams now. He smiled wider. Vector responded.

"Well if you want anything from anybody here then you can just forget it!" D. Tails stopped walking around them.

"How could I forget to find her, my darling Cream? After all, I've searching all over for you." Vanilla held on to Cream tighter. D. Tails could see that she really cared about her, but all he wanted was Cream. He knew that her mother would probably get in the way so he would have to deal with her also. D. Tails continued.

"Now, I'm not asking nicely, give me Cream and die!" Charmy immediately corrected him.

"Don't you mean _or _die?" D. Tails laughed.

"No, I mean _and _die!" Everyone became wide-eyed. Vector spread his one arm out towards Cream and Vanilla.

"Cream! Vanilla! Get out of here!" yelled Vector still keeping his eyes on D. Tails.

"Right!" Vanilla and Cream ran out of the house by escaping through the hole in the wall that D. Tails had left. They ran as fast as they could away from the house. D. Tails was getting angry now that the person he's mainly going after is getting further away from him than he wanted. He just stood there, staring at team Chaotix. Vector was ready to fight, Charmy had an angry look on his face, and Espio was ready to go ninja on his ass. D. Tails got into a fighting position and gripped his hands together and charged them up.

"Hmm. Three against one, where's the fun in this?"

"It doesn't matter how many people are here, your going down either way!" Vector shouted.

"Yeah! We're gonna fuck you up!" Charmy replied.

"My, how confident. Well, this should be easy anyhow." They were all ready for the upcoming gore-fest.

Espio took the first turn by running towards him with 3 explosive throwing stars in each hand and throwing them at him two at a time. D. Tails quickly evaded them by jumping in the air and sending two dark energy disks Espio's way. Espio continued to run towards the wall, evading the incoming disks, ran up the wall and onto the ceiling. He kept running along the ceiling, throwing the rest of the stars in his hands at D. Tails deflected them by swinging his arm across the direction of the stars. He turned his head to where Charmy and Vector were but they weren't there. He searched for them while still keeping an eye on the highly skilled Espio. He then turned around to see Vector's fists about to come crashing down upon D. Tails. He quickly evaded but was blow away from the impact of the fists. His feet slid on the wooded floor until he was able to stop himself. Vector wouldn't let D. Tails come out alive; he recovered from the missed shot and charged for him again, keeping his fist next to him. D. Tails evaded all the attempts as Charmy got ready for rapid fire shots. He reached the ground and turned the other way of D. Tails' position, crouched down a little, and turned his head to see where he was going to aim. It was going to be hard since D. Tails was constantly moving to elude from Vectors' fists and Espio's stars, sharp strips of paper, shurikens, pins and of course his physical attacks also. Charmy just went for it and started to fire random shots of stingers anywhere close to D. Tails. (It kinda looks like Pesado from Final Fantasy X) Vector and Espio had to dodge a few because of Charmy's horrible aiming. While D. Tails was concentrating on the other two, not knowing what was coming towards him, he was showered with stingers. He couldn't even guard against them. It felt like tiny swords piercing trough your skin and staying there, leaving you with an extremely painful tingle left to ride about your skin and nerves. D. Tails felt hundreds of these spread along the side and the front of his body, the ones that hit his balls felt the worst. (Ouch! O.O) He couldn't take more of this pain, he jumped in the air, blowing through the ceiling and coming back in the house by blowing through the ceiling again and landing in front of Charmy, who immediately looked who was there. D. Tails charged his hand up, raised it a little, and trusted it towards Charmy's face, slapping him right in the face. The blow sent him soaring in the direction of the blow and collided with row of cabinets. Espio and Vector got very angry at this. Vector charged for D. Tails with great speed. As he turned his head away from the small pair of legs sticking out from the side of the cabinets, he was collided into Vector, who grabbed on to D. Tails tightly taking him where he wanted. He threw D. Tails through a wall, blowing a large hole to the outside. Before he could get up from the dew-covered grass, Vector fell on top of him, keeping him stuck in a laying down position. Vector raised his fist; his face filled with anger, and stared to trust them towards D. Tails. He swung at his face repeatedly, D. Tails' face followed each blow, and blood splattered all over the grass and on Vectors gloves and stared to run down his face. After a few seconds of doing that, D. Tails was finally able to take both of his legs and kick Vector off of him. He rose up; blood had gotten on his fur and was all over his face. He wiped some of it off, leaving streaks of blood on him and his glove. He walked towards Vector fast, who was lying on his back from him getting pushed off of D. tails with great force, and slammed his foot on his chest. He stuck out his claws and slashed Vector's face and his throat open. Blood dug into his nails and all over the grass and Vector. He was about to do it a second time with his other set of claws but Espio ran towards him and grabbed his arm and stopped it from slashing Vector's throat. He spun D. Tails around and released him into the air. Espio jumped off of Vector's chest, making him cough up blood, and pulled out two small shurikens that quickly transformed into two very large shurikens. He held each of them in each hand. D. Tails knew what was going to happen so he crossed his arms to guard. Espio then started to slash his arms like a wild animal. It was killing D. Tails with much pain. Espio and he stayed in the air, Espio just slashing the hell out of D. Tails' arms. Finally, D. Tails let out a strong beam of dark energy out of his chest, sending Espio crashing to the ground. Charmy, who finally found his way out of the cabinets, came outside, and to his surprise, collided with Espio. D. Tails finally landed on the ground, his arms cut open and bleed very heavily and his fur was covered with blood stains. He was breathing heavily. (Sorry for the incredibly long paragraph!)

It was time to finish the job; this was getting out of hand for D. Tails and was taking longer than it should have. He took advantage of everyone lying on the ground and flew up into the air for the final time. He raised his hands up and three katanas appeared; two in one hand and one in the other. He aimed towards Team Chaotix, who were struggled to get up. He threw the katanas at the victims with perfect aim. They all tried to get up from the ground but were taken down again, for the last time. The three katanas pierced through the Vector's, Charmy's and Espio's hearts. They fell down once again. D. Tails descended to the ground and fell to his knees. He held himself up with his hands and started to couch up much blood. He spit out the last of it and got up, wiping off the blood along his face.

"3 more down…8 to go." He felt very weak walking but he would survive. He walked past Team Chaotix, who was all now disappearing. They knew what was happening to them and they spoke nothing about it, they just spoke their good-byes.

"V…Vector…" Espio attempted to talk.

"Es…Espio…you fought well…but now…we're dying…nothing to do now…"

"H…hey guys…," Charmy wanted to get his last words out, "i…it's been nice…working…with you…I…I'm sorry…about the times…I was always…annoying and rude to you guys…I take it all back…"

"Charmy…," Espio replied, "you don't…have to be sorry…it has always been a great honor working with you…no matter how annoying you acted…you were always a worthy ally…"

"Yeah Charmy…don't be so down on yourself…you were always a great member of the team…don't be like that…you were all great members…you're like…brothers to me…I love you guys…like brothers…" Vector actually started to tear. Charmy and Espio both noticed this and knew that is was now okay for them to tear, and they did. They knew that this was going to be their last moment to live and to talk to each other.

"I love you too…Vector…like a brother…and you too Charmy…I want you both to remember that…ok?

"Same goes for me guys…I love you guys too…like brothers…we'll always be brothers…no matter what…you guys are the best…I don't want go…"

"None of us do, Charmy," Espio said, "But nothing we can do now…w…we're…dying…we'll never…never see each other ever again…not even the ones we love…"

"Vanilla…I let you down…I fought for you…and Cream… I just wish you could hear me now…seeing your face one more time…would fill me up…with joy…I…love you…VANILLA!" His tears started to come faster and so did Espio's and Charmy's. All they could do is lay there on the ground, katanas pierced through their hearts. Espio felt the urge to release personal information also.

"Oh Cream, if only you were older…I love you, Cream!" Charmy was next, but he said it in a low voice since he was in much pain and he still didn't want to tell anyone.

"Oh Tails…why couldn't we work something out before…sniff…I feel so empty knowing I'm leaving with saying goodbye." They heard the last line.

"I wish everyone was here, then, we would be able to say good bye to them," Vector continued, "I just wish it wouldn't end this way…I wanted more out of life…but now…it's gone…good bye…everyone…" Vector's entire body was gone, it finished disappearing. Espio looked over to see that Vector was gone. His tears wouldn't stop.

"Vector? Vector! He's gone…Charmy…everyone…Cream…good bye…" Espio's head slowly fell onto the grass as his whole body disappeared with yellow sparkles flying in the air as Vector did. Charmy lay there on the grass, alone, about to join his brothers in the after life. He started to cry much heavier.

"V…Vector? E…Espio? I…I'm alone…not for long though…I'm sure…I'll join by bros in the after life…I'll make sure of it…we'll always be together! Always! I LOVE YOU GUYS!" Charmy's head fell down onto the grass roughly as his whole body had disappeared also. The rest of the yellow sparkles flew into the air until they were out of sight. Team Chaotix…was gone…eliminated…dead…all because of him…D. Tails. (Yes, thank everyone's death to D. Tails! It is truly all his fault all this is happening!)

D. Tails stopped in the house, noticing how much he was bleeding and how much dried blood was on his fur, he decided to take advantage of the empty house and take shower.

"If Cream saw me like this, she wouldn't even want to touch me. I better go wash." He looked around a bit.

"Where's the shower in this damn house." He finally can across a one bathroom with a small shower and a towel. It would have to do. He closed the behind him, stripping his cloths off and turning the water on. He stepped in the shower and let the warm water cascade down his back and then onto his face and down his body. He quirt some soap in the palm of his gloves, washed them first, rinsed and then set them to the side to wash his hands and then the rest of his fur. Most of the area he had blood on was his face, his chest, and especially on his arms. He made sure he washed those areas carefully. The soap burned the open wounds but at least he was getting clean. He made sure his tails were nice a clean for Cream. It was double the work now that he had 4 tails now and all. When he was finished his shower, he shook most of his fur dry and then took the towel and dried the rest of himself off before wrapping the towel around his waist. He then looked at his cloths on the floor. He could do nothing with them but keep the blood stains on them. It just showed how much he fought for Cream. When he finished drying off, he put his cloths on and walked back into the living room. Team Chaotix was still gone, the katanas and everything. All that was left was the large amounts of dried blood along the walls and the grass outside. He put on a smile and walked out of the house through the front doorway. He looked back one more time.

"Pitiful life forms. They should have known better than to fight me. Now, to figure out how to get me and Cream alone. Hmm, I wonder where she ran off to." He walked out of the house and flew into the air. He didn't need his tails anymore; the dark energy was able to keep him up in the air. He then flew off to see where Cream ran off to.

After Knuckles was finished with his shower, and Rouge, he decided to unpack his things in his new bedroom, which was of course connected to Rouge's room. He looked through his bags, getting out the most vital stuff first like his bathroom stuff such a soap, shampoo (for echidnas), shaving cream, nail clippers, etc. He unpacked stuff for his bedroom such as his own sheets and pillows, even though they were already there for him (Rouge made sure of that!), pictures, a few posters (surfing, hot chicks, cars, hot chicks, and did I say hot chicks? .), etc. He made sure he unpacked everything and made sure that he had everything with him. He then went into on of his bags that shined brightly. He got curious and looked in it. It was the chaos emeralds. He made sure that Rouge did not see them, no matter how much they loved each other. He put them in with another bag so that the glow wouldn't show. Rouge kept a close eye on Knuckles until he shut the door and hid the emeralds somewhere deep in his closet. He knew it was hopeless to hide the emeralds, Rouge would find them anyway, but he hid them anyway. He then opened the door to see Rouge's smiling face. She was very excited to have Knuckles live with her, right next to her. She jumped up a little, wrapping her arms around Knuckles' neck and kissed him. Knuckles was all to prepare for these. He closed his eyes, holding Rouge in an embrace. It was only a quick kiss to tell him that she loved him and to know that something magical would happen in 9 months. She broke the kiss and slowly got loose of Knuckles' embrace. His eyes opened slowly as they both put on a small smile.

"Hey love, what'cha been up to, huh?" Rouge said while walking Knuckles room with her hands behind her back. Knuckles' eyes followed her.

"Just been unpacking my stuff, you?"

"…Mmm, nothing really, just wondering what you were doing." Rouge was being abnormally peppy that night. She almost sounded like Amy.

"Well, I'm just unpacking my stuff, you don't mind if I hang a few posters you, do you?"

"No, no! Go ahead, besides, it's your room now. Knuckles smiled.

"Thank you…Rouge."

"For what?" Rouge was playing dumb now.

"For this room, for your support, for…" He walked up to Rouge.

"…your love." Rouge looked up at Knuckles and blushed. That only made him smile wider.

"Your welcome…I'm mean, what are friends for?"

"Rouge, I already told you, we're more than friends. I mean, you kind of showed it to me in the bathroom."

"Y…Yeah…" She laughed a little until Knuckles kissed her cheek. She blushed redder than Knuckles' fur. He walked away from her and to the pile of empty bags to see if he forgot anything. To his surprise, he did forget something, something vital.

"Oh, shit! I forgot my razor!" Rouge jumped into action. She ran towards Knuckles, grabbed his arm, and dragged him out of the room and down the steps.

"C'mon! Let's gets get you nice, new, better one!" She ran out of the door with her keys and slammed the door behind her. She threw him into her car and took off.

Shadow crept out of his room with Omega behind him. He was finally able to accomplish what he wanted to do, but was holding it in while Knuckles and Rouge were here. He fell on the floor laughing from the video that Omega had recorded. Omega just stood there, looking at the black hedgehog rolling along the floor, laughing his ass off. He shook his monitor and went down stairs for a cup of oil.

"Oh c'mon, Omega! You now you loved it! You just couldn't take your monitor off of it!"

"If found it quite disturbing if you ask me."

"Well it was pretty damn funny for me!" He said while wiping a tear off the bottom of his eye. He joined Omega downstairs. Shadow continued.

"Did you see them though? They were like…uhh! Yeah! More, more! Uh! Smooch!"

"Yes, Life form Shadow, I did see them, a disturbing site it was. But if it was robots with no armor or protective devises on, then that is a different story. I don't find your kind of love making hilarious.

"Well then screw you. I'm thirsty!" Omega consumed another portion of his cup of oil before pouring another cup. Just then, Shadow sensed someone coming towards the house at a very high speed. His ear twitched. He walked towards the door.

"Hmm, Faker…" He soon heard a large amount of footsteps some towards the door and then abruptly stopped. He stated to open the door to see who was coming, already knowing who it was. As the door opened, Shadow could see a blue figure, breaking down in front of him. It was Sonic, crying in front of Shadow, his tears coming down fast as they hit the concrete step. Shadow was starting to get angry.

"Faker! What are you doing? You just come running here to just cry at my door?"

"…S…Sh…Sh…" Sonic tried to explain why he was crying to Shadow but he only got more pissed off at Sonic's behavior.

"Damn it you! C'mon!" He grabbed Sonic's shirt and pushed him into the house, slamming the door. Sonic recovered from almost stumbling to the ground and attempted to get the words out.

"A…A…Am…" Shadow rolled his eyes and grabbed Sonic's shirt and pushed him closer to him.

"C'mon, Faker, what's the matter with you?" After a few more seconds of no answering and more tears, Shadow slapped Sonic across the face.

"C'MON, FAKER! WHAT THE HELL'S THE MATTER WITH YOU?!" Sonic closed his eyes tightly and grinded his teeth together.

"WELL?"

"AMY'S DEAD!


	10. Every Hedgehog Has Its Shadow

_**The Tails Collision**_

Chapter 10

Shadow's eyes grew wide as he set Sonic down. He almost wished he could have taken that slap away but it felt too good. Sonic put head down again in shame. Shadow couldn't help but comfort Sonic, after all, Shadow not only loved Maria but had many feelings for Amy.

"Fak…Sonic…I'm sorry, I didn't know…" Shadow was interrupted by a certain someone embracing him tightly, Sonic. Shadow's eyes grew wider and blushed as the blue hedgehog started to nuzzle in his fur. It would seem that Sonic would do anything for comfort, even that. Shadow couldn't help but comfort Sonic by wrapping him in an embrace of his own. If it was any other situation, Shadow would have throw Sonic across the room and would start to curse him out, but it was much more serious then that, Amy was gone and they both felt absolutely horrible about it. Sonic kept tearing along Shadow's chest as he held Sonic in his arms. Sonic attempted to speak yet again.

"Sh…she's gone…all of her…ALL OF HER! I'll never see her again…never again…" Shadow rubbed the fur on his back and around his quills. Shadow's comforting and "gay" side was kicking in now and so was Sonic's, but just a little. It's not like it was going to turn into a freak fest or anything. (Or will it?) Tears trickled down Sonic's face and down Shadow's shirt. It really wasn't like them to embrace each other like this but; once again, Amy was DEAD! Gone, killed, torn away, outta here, done, murdered, disappeared, moved out, departed, vanished, spent, not here, etc. Sonic was taking quick and heavy breaths as Shadow still didn't shed a tear. Shadow tried to comfort Sonic and get him off of him, even though he was enjoying it.

"Uhh, Sonic, please, I don't want to see you break down like this. I didn't break down like this after I lost Maria. You need to pull yourself…"

"IT'S NOT THE SAME!"

"Huh?"

"You lost…Maria because she sent you away to protect you and to help the people of Earth."

"I know that, but she was also gunned down by soldiers. She was also killed."

"But, at least you didn't have to see her die…I lost Amy in my arms, Shadow! In my arms! Her last words…were beautiful…" Sonic wasn't focusing on his embrace with Shadow but his flashback with him and Amy in their last moment together. Her last words kept repeating in Sonic's mind;

_"Sonic…never forget me…and my love…promise…" _ It rung in Sonic's mind, filling him with many emotional feelings and filled his eyes with tears. Shadow decided that if this went on, they would probably fall into a major lip-lock that would probably not end until the "spewed" everywhere. (Ewww, I'm sick.) Shadow lightly pushed Sonic out of their embrace and look at him.

"Sonic, who did this? Who killed Amy?" It killed Shadow to say that and it killed Sonic to hear it. The tears only cam harder.

"H…He did…that basterd…that 4 tailed basterd…killed Amy…"

"Who? In specific…"

"T…Tails…Tails killed Amy…"

"W…What! T…Tails?! B…But how? He wouldn't be able to lay a finger on her with her beating him to a pulp. He couldn't have possibly killed. Are you sure you have your info right?"

"W…well, it wasn't exactly "Tails" really…it was…was…"

"Sonic, let's sit down, you need to calm yourself. C'mon, follow me." Shadow grabbed Sonic's hand and led him to one of the leather couches. Sonic dropped right on the couch as Shadow followed. He let go of Sonic's hand and turned to face him.

"Recording complete…" Shadow turned towards Omega.

"Huh? What was that, Omega?" He immediately responded.

"N…Nothing!"

"Ok…Sonic! Look, just slowly tell me what happened to Amy. Who killed her? How did she die in your arms? How did you find her?" Sonic only looked down at the couch, shook his head to get rid of the distracting sound of Amy's last wards in his head. He tried to stop crying because it was starting to get a little embracing now. He wiped of the tears from his eyes and lifted his head to see Shadow. It was time to tell him everything.

"Well, I was talking to Cream, who I found walking to Knuckles' apartment. And then we heard a bunch of booming sounds coming from Amy's house. I hurried over there to see what it was…and when I went inside, everything was…destroyed. Every last thing you could think of in that house…was torn apart. Even…her…" Sonic put his head down in disappointment again.

"Amy, huh?"

"Y…yeah…Amy…"

"How did you see her?"

"When I walking in…she was in the middle of the room around a pool of blood."

"Mmm, how can this be? Who would want to hurt someone like Amy?"

"H…he…T…Tails hurt her…he killed her!"

"But how? How could Tails have killed Amy?"

"Well…It wasn't _really _Tails. Tails is being possessed, I think."

"Possessed? What do you mean by 'possessed'?" Sonic took a deep breath in and then out.

"When I was with Amy, at her house, and we were just talking. Then we hear the phone ring. Amy went up to get it and then all of a sudden she started to cry and she got worried on the phone. She told Cream that we would be at my house, where Cream and Tails were, and we rushed over there. When we got there, Cream was crying and Tails was lying on the couch. I checked his pulse but I got nothing. I really thought Tails was dead. But then, he woke up and he had these blood red eyes. He walked towards Cream as if he wanted to kill her so I stepped in and tried to defend her. Then he says something like, 'Kill all who oppose me' or something like that and then he kicks me in the face. I thought it would hurt put it sent me flying across the room. Then he tried to attack me again and then Knuckles and I battled Tails a we kicked his ass. Then he was back to normal and so were his eyes. And then blah, blah, blah. Nothing very important after that, except that he tried to shoot me down and threw me off the X-tornado WHILE he was flying it! DON'T TELL ME THAT'S NOT POSESSED! I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU BUT THINK THAT PRETTY POSESSED TO ME!"

Shadow sighed.

"Well, I guess your right Sonic; that sounds pretty possessed to me."

"And that's not even the half of it! After he throws me off the ship, I hang on to the rockets in the back, getting burnt to a frickin' crisp and next time I see him, we're in front of Eggman's base, which he just destroys right there and he has black fur and FOUR tails now! I mean, c'mon! What kind of shit is that! And now he's all powerful and he killed Amy…" Sonic chocked once again. He thrusted his back onto the cold leather cushion on the couch and took a long deep breath in and out. Shadow shook his head a little and sighed again.

"He sounds like someone I would like to meet. If he thinks he's so powerful, he should see what he's really dealing with. I'm sure he had no reason to kill Amy. I will avenge you Tails…" Sonic interrupted.

"We'll avenge him, we both love Amy, and we should both take him down."

"No."

"Huh? Why not?"

"I battle on my own; I don't need any allies by me. He seems like someone I should fight alone. It'll show him not to fuck around with anybody." Sonic sighed. (So much sighing!)

"I understand. Go for it, Shadow. Just one thing…"

"Huh?"

"Don't die on me, it's hard enough dealing with one death, I don't want to carry around another, it's hard enough."

"I don't plan to, anytime soon. I'll make sure he gets the chastisement he deserves. I'll make sure of it."

"Just what I wanted to hear." Sonic turned to look at Shadow as he looked to see Sonic. They stared into each others eyes, still having after-effects from their embrace a few minutes ago. Sonic put on a small smile, knowing that Shadow was there for him. Sonic felt something inside of him turn on, his love for Shadow. He's had it since he first worked with Shadow in transporting the ARK. No matter what Shadow said or did to him, he always knew that he was there for Sonic and maybe even had feelings for him. Sonic knew Shadow had to have feeling for him; it showed how Shadow was acting towards Sonic a few years after the ARK thing. Sonic was desperate now, he needed someone and he would do anything for comfort. Sonic's eyes became lust-filled after a few more seconds of Sonic and Shadow staring at each other. When Shadow noticed this, he knew what was bound to happen. He had a weird feeling in his stomach as he started to actually get a little aroused by Sonic's look, but he knew this isn't what he wanted to do with Tails being on a rampage and all. It would be the most embarrassing thing and the worst thing if Tails had come to Rouge's house with them making love on the couch. And on top of that, OMEGA WAS RIGHT THERE! He had to talk Sonic out of it.

"Sonic, you know there's no love between us, right?"

"Never stopped us the other time. Remember, about a month ago, after the porn movie at my house…"

"I don't want to talk about that night."

"C'mon, you know you enjoyed it, you even decided on lighting candles. I think you were just too horny after the movie."

Flashback…

(I could add a serious SonicxShadow scene here. R&R if you want me too add it here! One or more reviews should do depending on how desperate you are!)

"Shut up, I said I don't want to talk about it!"

"On the couch, on the floor, against the wall and somehow on the ceiling…"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Shadow lunged towards Sonic, laying him down on the couch. Shadow was on top of him, holding Sonic's shoulders down to the couch. Sonic's smile grew as he and Shadow were in a very convincing position that they would just go on from there. Realizing where he had Sonic pinned to, Shadow blushed along with Sonic. Did he just get into a situation on accident?

"Again, Shadow? I thought you didn't want to talk about it, let alone do it again." When he said this, it made Shadow come to reality.

"Uhh!" Shadow pushed himself off of Sonic and looked away from him. Sonic sat up and looked at Shadow with his eyes still filled with lust. Sonic stopped trying to get Shadow in a nice kiss and started concentrating on Amy's death.

He turned from Shadow also as his feelings turned from dreaming of Shadow in an insane lip-lock and him to his love a loss of Amy. Sonic let out a long sigh and started to remember Amy and his best moments together; Amy chasing Sonic, them hugging a kissing, going out and just having great times together. He started to think out loud. Omega had headed upstairs to continue recharging since it was pretty late. (Recharging to him is like sleeping to us.) Sonic let out one more sigh before talking.

"I can't believe it, she's just gone," Sonic's eyes filled up with tears once more, "She just…disappeared. Just gone, all of her, never to see her again. I don't understand, how could have this happened."

"Sonic…"

"Huh?"

"I hate to say this…but she's gone, we can't do anything about it now." He turned back to see Sonic again.

"No…but we can take it out on someone."

"Yeah, I know he's gonna get it from you," Shadow chuckled, "but he'll be dead before you get to him." Shadow got off the couch and walked towards the door. Sonic stood up in front of the couch.

"Shadow, where are you going?" Shadow stopped in his tracks and turned his head towards Sonic.

"Strawberry fields, where do you think Sonic," Shadow turned his head back towards the door, "I'm going to get revenge on what that basterd did to Amy." He clutched a fist and slowly let his anger release from his hand. Although Sonic could not see Shadow's eyes, he could still sense the rage and determination of defeating D. Tails on his own. It filled Shadow enough to act like Sonic when he first saw Amy disappear. He slowly spread his hand out again as he released the anger out again. Sonic knew that he would stop at nothing to kill D. Tails. He knew that Shadow didn't need any equipment or energy drinks or anything like that to get ready, just his strength and his determination Shadow walked towards the door slowly and put his hand on the door knob, about to open the door. Sonic had the sudden thought that he may never see him again and this would be his last chance to say anything to him.

"Shadow!" He let go of the door knob and turned to see Sonic again.

"Huh?"

"Wait…" Sonic looked down. He knew what he wanted to do but he was hoping that Shadow would accept it.

"Yeah, Sonic?" Sonic started to slowly walk towards Shadow.

"Shadow, I just want you to know…that…" He paused.

"What is it?"

"Just…be safe… and don't die on me. I…I don't want to deal with another death, please Shadow."

"Uhh, yeah Sonic, sure. I told you, dieing is the least of my problems."

"Please, Shadow…I mean it…," Sonic's eyes started to fill with tears and his died down a bit, "Please…don't die on me, I'm serious…I…I don't want to loose you. Yo…You're…my friend Shadow…really…" Shadow could sense that Sonic was still cautious about going after D. Tails ever since Amy disappeared. Sonic walked closer to Shadow.

"Sonic, I promise you, I'll come out of this alive. It doesn't matter how injured I'm going to get or not, as long as that damn kitsune is brought down once and for all. He's taken one life and that's too many for me. Maria wanted me to protect these people, and that's exactly what I plan on doing." Sonic kept his head down as he was very close to Shadow. He felt better knowing Shadow was really going to try his best. He now saw the determination and anger and hatred in his eyes and although his eyes didn't show it completely, he could sense it right away. He tried to put on a smile, but it wouldn't come, it was being held back by his worries that Shadow may not come back alive.

"Shadow…"

"Yeah…"

"I know…you already said…there was no love…between us…but…I want you to know…that I'll always love you…" A tear trickled down Sonic's face and plummeted down to the rug as Sonic kept his head down. After a few seconds on no answer, Sonic turned his head away from Shadow, he couldn't look at him in the face now, he was too embarrassed about what he had said to him started to blush heavily. Shadow knew what was coming and he knew that he couldn't keep Sonic sad. He was taking Amy's death quite seriously and he didn't want Sonic to put up with Shadow just walking out the door thinking that he was just looked for love from guys. (Something we like to call Gay!) He had to say or do something. Shadow made his was to Sonic, turned and lifted his head up so that they were at eye level. Sonic still had tears in his eyes.

"Sonic, I know you must have felt horrible to say that and I just want you to know that…I love you too, ok? Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I promise." Sonic quickly held Shadow into an embrace and held him tightly. Shadow was a bit stunned but accepted it. He held Sonic in his own embrace and patted his back. They stayed in that position for a few minutes before something, that Shadow was not prepared for, happened. Shadow blushed as Sonic's face came closer to his. He brushed his lips onto Shadow's and held him closer. Shadow was a little surprised, but he had expected it anyway. He knew what Sonic must have felt so he accepted the kiss. Shadow put his hand on the back of Sonic's head, pushing their lips together. After breaking the kiss, Sonic pulled his head away from Shadow, he did the same. They were both still in the same embrace but they looked into their lust-filled eyes.

But the after-kiss silence was interrupted by the sound of hands clapping. It was coming from the couch. Their heads both shot towards the sound and immediately parted. There, they saw before them, was a black and white furred, 4 tailed fox sitting on the couch, clapping his hands at the sight of them kissing. Sonic and Shadow were both shocked at the thought of not knowing how he got there without them noticing and were completely and utterly embarrassed when he saw them. The kitsune stopped clapping his hands and looked at them with a smirk on his face.

"Well, you two put on quite a show. I never knew Sonic…"

"Y…You…"


	11. How to Lose Your Shadow

So sorry, Yiazmat at level 65, school, algebra, and other events can really hold you back. Updating Tails: The Vixen soon. Sorry that all this time, I could only come up with this...**_

* * *

_**

**_The Tails Collision_**

Chapter 11

D. Tails stood up, keeping his eyes set on Sonic. This was _exactly _what Sonic and Shadow didn't want to happen; someone finding them kissing. But this was a terrible situation now, the person who had caught them was D. Tails, the last person they wanted to see.

"Looks like I found more than I wanted to. Your lucky Amy's dead, Sonic," Sonic wanted to kick his ass right then and there after he said that, "she would have gotten so pissed if she knew you were like that. I'm sure you would have broken Amy's heart. Too bad, I already did it for you." Sonic clenched his teeth together as he got more irritated at the black and white fox that used to be his best buddy.

"You son of a bitch…" D. Tails could only smile that the insult.

"Please, your too kind. Anyhow," he said now pacing around slowly, "I'm not so good at finding people. Do you know a Cream by any chance?"

"Your NOT getting your hands on her!" Shadow snapped back. D. Tails turned his attention to him now. He could sense the power within him. So much power, it almost made his head hurt. This was someone that didn't belong, at all. After a few more seconds of staring angrily at each other, silence vanished.

"Well, if no one is going to tell me where my love is…"

"Your love?! How could you know anything about love? You're a bastard, killing my poor Amy like that!" D. Tails laughed to himself.

"It was my treat. Those Chaotix people weren't to easy, either."

"WHAT! You killed them too!" Sonic's eyes were very wide.

"Oh, you didn't know? Well that's a shame you couldn't see them perish. One after another they came after me. It was amusing in the beginning but then it was getting too annoying. They had to die, those weaklings. But now I see you guys aren't going to cut me a break either, are you?

"Hell no!"

"Thought so…" D. Tails focused on Sonic.

"You! Your supposed to be last!" He charged at Sonic at an unthinkable speed and grabbed him the neck. It had been D. Tails favorite spot to grab people. (Just let your sick mind think of a joke about that…) He rushed Sonic out the door and a few feet away from the house. Lifting Sonic towards the sky, he charged his hands with dark energy and he shot Sonic from his hands like a cannon. Sonic flew miles upon miles away from D. Tails. His scream was heard only for a second before he disappeared into the dark winter sky. D. Tails stared into the sky to make sure Sonic would not come back.

Suddenly, he felt a shock of pain dig into his back. Shadow had kneed him in the back. As D. Tails arched his back, he turned his head to see who could possibly be doing this to _him._ Realizing who his challenger was, he quickly spun around him and grabbed his leg before spinning him around and releasing him. Shadow was flown towards a wall but landed on his feet and jumping off of it, lunging towards D. Tails. Shadow readied Chaos Spears in his hands and started to throw them towards the shadowy fox. Jumping in the air, D. Tails able to dodge the Chaos Spears and Shadow but was quickly thrown down by the same hedgehog. He crashed down on the snow-covered concrete and shook his head to regain consciousness. Next he knew, a swirling, quill-covered ball was hurling towards him. Reacting fast, and still lying on the concrete, he caught the ball and forced it away from him. Shadow wasn't giving in as he put more pressure on D. Tails. Resisting as much as he could, D. Tails could feel the leather on his gloves shredding off and the swirling ball coming closer and closer to him. Charging his hands with dark energy, he was able to blast the hedgehog off of him and Shadow was hurled into the air.

D. Tails was able to rise to his feet and brush of his cloths. Peering into the sky, he wondered if Shadow would ever come down. After a few seconds of the chilling wind passing through the silent air, he squinted to see a distant bright light. Concentrating longer, several more lights appeared around it. Shadow must have been very far away because only more and more lights came into sight until it lit a large portion of the sky. After more concentration, D. Tails realized what those lights really were, an enormous amount of Chaos Spears hurdling down towards him. He relaxed his sight and braced himself.

"Oh shit…" They all came down, raining upon him. Swift motions was all her could do to avoid the thousands of spears raining down. One by one they hit the ground and about every .01 second, D. Tails zoomed from one spot to another to dodge them. He had to find the source of them, they wouldn't stop until he stopped it himself. He finally stood in one area and then jumped into the river of spears. Springing off of each of them, he got closer and closer to the source. Every hasty move was essential to getting higher and higher.

Shadow, on the other hand, was the source of this all. If you were to see the way Shadow was able chuck these thousands of spears, you would be wondering how Shadow's arms didn't fall off yet. They slung in one direction to the other across his body. Soon, a black figure came into sight within the stream of spears. D. Tails would have a clear shot if he made it to the top. Shadow would not allow that. He decided to stop his endless river and jump into the current himself. He'd been throwing the spears to the ground for so long and so fast that the river wouldn't stop until a few minutes.

Shadow and D. Tails rush towards each other with pure rage, spears flew by them blurs as one opponent came closer to the other. D. Tails had to be prepared for the impact, so he hid his hand behind his back and summoned a katana of darkness into his hand. With a smirk on his face, he revealed his hand holding the katana and increased his speed. As the two came together, Shadow noticed the dark blade and had to think quick to avoid it. A plan appeared in his intellect. D. Tails had him targeted, he was going in for a nice slash to maybe cut off the hedgehog's arms. When they were just feet away, the dark kitsune made a vertical slash before noticing that the hedgehog disappeared.

_"Damn it, where did he go?" _He thought to himself as he kept his swiftness up to avoid the incoming spear.

Shadow appeared behind D. Tails and kick his hand, knocking the katana out. The fox quickly looked behind him to find no figure. Shadow took this time to catch the katana that had flew from his hand. He spun around to get the fox into view and launched the blade towards him. Turning his head, D. Tails could see the blade hurdling towards him. Before he could do anything, his eyes grew wide as the blade flew into him. The impact sent him out of the river of Chaos Spears. Shadow followed. The injured fox slow descended to the snow covered concrete and got down on his knees breathing heavily. He held the part of the blade that was jutting out of him. Shadow slowly walked up to him, peering down on him as if he has already won the fight, so he had thought. He had D. Tails right where he wanted him, knelt on the ground, begging for mercy. So, he wasn't actually begging for mercy, but it sure did feel like it. Shadow felt the sense of power he had and all the imaginable things he could do to him now, but he had to stay on his toes. The crazy kitsune was capable of doing _anything anywhere._

"Now, I will avenge everyone you have killed and everyone who had suffered your torment." Shadow readied and large Chaos Spear. Just then, in a flash, D. Tails removed the katana from him and swung it towards Shadow's side in a horizontal slash. Assuming that he would be successful, he grinned but did not life his head up nor make a sound, however, his attempt at slaying the dark hedgehog failed as the blade of caught before it could slash through him. Shadow's expression didn't change nor did his stance. D. Tails' grin was not replaced, even though his blade was caught.

"Nice try," Shadow said in a low voice. He was originally going to take the blade into his own hands again but something else occurred before he could.

"Thanks," D. Tails said in the same low voice as Shadow's, keeping his head down. He hid his free hand behind his back, summoned another dark katana, and swung his arm around in another attempt to the Shadow. Unfortunately, for him that is, that blade was also caught by Shadow's free hand. Both blades were now stopped by the dark hedgehog.

"Pitiful," said Shadow in the same low voice. And it was true, Shadow couldn't have thought of a more pathetic attempt than what he did now. He could have at least let go, jumped behind him and launch a wave of darkness or SOMETHING! But not this, not another blade. But at the same time, it not only disgraced Shadow, but made him anxious. What could D. Tails possibly have up his sleeve this time?

"You think?" The fox said in response. His hands gripped the handles of the katanas very tightly, charging his hands with dark energy, and sent powerful waves through the blades into Shadow, severely shocking him. Shadow arched his back forward and clenched his teeth together as the pain surged though his entire body. He tried his best to hold the blades but his body felt to weak from the shock and had to let go. He knelt down on one leg as D. Tails rose back up with both blade in his hand. He lifted his leg and pushed Shadow to the ground. His body, twitching from the shock of energy through him.

"Now the tables are turned, and your hopeless, just like the rest of them," He rested his hand on his chest, "Now, this is for all the trouble you've given me." D. Tails used his foot to roll Shadow on his stomach. Raised one katana and aimed it at his back.

"…Perish…" He forced the blade down and through Shadow's back. A grunt followed the piercing. The fox wasn't over though. Although he would stop at one and let the body decompose, he had another katana in the other hand, so why stop at one? He raised the other one just as he did with the other and aimed it towards his back.

Just when the blade was going to thrust down into the helpless hedgehog, D. Tails heard the sound of a horn beeping several times getting louder and louder. Soon, he realized where the sound was coming from, however, it came too quick for him to do anything. A car came charging for him and crashed into him, bringing him with it. The car soon came to a sudden halt, launching D. Tails off of it. The car shut down and two figures came out of either side, an echidna and a bat. It was Rouge and Knuckles.

"Damn it! Shadow's quill popped a tire!" announced the bat.

"Forgot the tire! Look at Shadow!" Rouge turned her head towards the decaying body that had already started to turn into the similar yellow sparkles.

"Shadow!" Rouge yelled. They both ran up to Shadow's body that lay on the snow-covered concrete. A pool of blood had started to form around him much faster because of the impact of the car over him. His body was almost through deteriorating, as was his strength, speech, and other status. Only being able to gaze down at Shadow's transparent body, Rouge's eyes grew wider like plates. His limp body attempting to stand, but no outcome, just sparkles in the air.

"Shadow…please…don't die on us! Not yet!" Rouge started to tear. She kneeled Shadow was a very good friend to her after The Arc incident. Going like this was not a part of her life that she wanted to experience, nor did she expect to for that matter. Her and Knuckles both listened carefully to what Shadow had chocked out.

"Gu…ys…He's…too strong…for…me. I couldn't do…it. I'm sorry…it's up…to you guys…"

"Don't worry Shadow, we'll take care of this…whatever he is." The bat stood up from her friend. "Right Knux?"

"Right," Knuckles said in agreement, nodding his head. They changed their view from Shadow to the car they ran D. Tails over with. They couldn't see where he was launched, they just prepared themselves for another battle. Knuckles had already experienced a fight with Tails, but this one felt different. If he could kill Shadow, he could very easily tear through Knuckles and Rouge. But they weren't going to allow him that.

Suddenly, the car they drove was lifted by some force. It slowly picked itself up, toppling from one side to another until it was secure in the air. They could see a small figure under it stretching its arms out to lift the heavy vehicle. Using its strength, it crouched down then threw the vehicle in the air, tossing it told land on the other two figures. The vehicle came hurdling towards them. Thinking quickly, Rouge jumped out of the way. Knuckles, on the other hand, simply took the situation very calmly and caught the vehicle with his own strength before throwing it aside. The dark fox's figure, now almost deformed, walked like a zombie towards them. His body, causing sparks and bolts of electricity circle around him. An odd thing to see when it originally couched up blood, huh?

They prepared for battle, looking at the weak fox before them. They thought this was going to be a short battle.

Before the battle begin, the could hear the very low voice of Shadow before completely fading away.

"Maria…"


	12. Final Post

10.2.2011

Hello and my apologies,

This is my final post.

It has been several years since I started these fan fictions of the Sonic the Hedgehog series and it has been even longer since I last updated any of these stories. It would be stupid to do so now for several reasons, those being that:

It has been so long that you've lost interest by now.

I have not been updated on the any recent Sonic storylines or characters that may have been created by SEGA recently.

I, myself, have lost overall interest in the series.

I'm currently 18 and attending college. Looking back now, these fan fictions sure were stupid. I suppose that's what was running through my mind when I was that age. My Pen Name is ungodly long as it was the result of me wanting to combine the three main characters from Sonic the Hedgehog and translate them into Japanese (if you didn't decipher that already). I thought it was boss. It's not.

I was lazy in updating stories as it took me months to create a 1,500+ word document…not very impressive when you're in college now, my apologies for that as well as not being such a great writer.

In The Tails Collision, I was planning on having the Dark Tails be forced to release the real Tails inside him and they would brawl it out. For the other stories, I honestly couldn't tell you much of what I had planned; it was most likely stupid and fanboy-ish.

While I'm not saying that the fan fiction community, specifically the ones focused on Sonic the Hedgehog, is stupid, I will speak for many people that these fictions were a phase in life that I did oh so enjoy. I was able to inject my fantasies into a site that could be shared with others; it was my dream into a reality.

Of course, in these days, I have completely strayed from fan fiction works (not that I produced many) and have moved on to completely original works which have been in years of development. Even now I have been developing the same plot, increasing in plot complexity and character count, depth and roles. I jot my ideas down on documents. You will, however, not see these documents posted on any site whatsoever.

But to end on a higher note I would like to thank the entire community, ESPECIALLY the users that may or may not have enjoyed my work. I thank you all for helping me along with that phase in my life and I do ever so apologize to those that may have been expecting me to pick up my stories or even expected that this post was an ACTUAL update.

I will NOT be removing my stories from nor will I be removing my account. My status will, however, be locked in as "RETIRED".

Anybody that would be interested in picking up, expanding or finishing these works of fiction is welcome to do so. YOU MUST drop me an e-mail at FIRST and I will discuss it with you there. **Chapters and titles already posted by me are © of this Pen Name and thus cannot be edited or changed around. Any work you post afterwards about it, however, that work will be © to you and the work will then be considered a COLLAB.

Once again, I thank you community for taking me along this ride. It was a nice run and, like everything, must come to an end.

Thank you.


End file.
